You got game
by Rayne Elendil
Summary: Atobe Keigo fue rechazado, lo que es una falta enorme para el gran oresama, pero por cosas de la vida se encuentra de nuevo con aquella chica y es cuando Atobe Keigo empieza a jugar con ella para vengarse de la falta.
1. Reencuentros

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, yo solo escribo por diversion.

Esta historia es la continuacion del oneshot Futuro Reto, Disfruten el primer capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

**Reencuentro**

Hyotei

Martes, mediodía

Los titulares de Hyotei estaban reunidos en fila (Excepto Jiroh, quién dormía en una banca), en las canchas de tenis mientras Atobe Keigo, capitán del equipo de tenis los miraba de forma arrogante. La próxima semana iniciaban el tercer año de secundaria y el primero de preparatoria en la misma escuela; pero probablemente el motivo del por que estaban reunidos ahí, en lugar de estar disfrutando del día en el sitio que se encontraban antes cuando recibieron la llamada urgente de Atobe; debía tratarse sobre la derrota en las Nacionales pero había otra razón, una que lo tenia molesto.

-El motivo de su presencia aquí es el siguiente: Se suponía que este año seis de los titulares de Seigaku se irían para empezar el año en la preparatoria, lamentablemente los directivos de esa escuela decidieron abrir una sede... destinada para la preparatoria.

- Nos enfrentaremos contra ellos otra vez...–dijo Gakuto.

-El plan consistía en enfrentarlos por separado, pero me entere todos ellos seguirán en la misma escuela... tendremos que entrenar más seguido... empezando desde hoy.

-¡¡¡Que¡¡Atobe estas loco¡¡Estamos en vacaciones!! –se quejaron todos al tiempo mientras Atobe seguía impasible.

En otro lado...

Una chica alta con un cabello castaño claro que le llegaba debajo de los hombros y de unos brillantes ojos azules, caminaba junto a una chica de baja estatura, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro cogido en una cola alta y ojos cafés.

-¿Qué te parece la escuela? - pregunto la más alta.

-La verdad me gusta mucho Lily, es una excelente escuela pero - dijo la más baja con un tono de obviedad

-Es costosa Andrea, eso lo se, dice mi madre que es de las mejores y es por eso que mis abuelos la escogieron – dijo Lily mirando una de las ventanas.

-De vuelta a un colegio de clase alta, es de esperarse de tus abuelos - dijo Andrea

-Ven vamos afuera, no quiero perderme en el primer día Andy –dijo Lily adelantándose.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres perderte hoy? – dijo con desgana

En Hyotei...

En las canchas de tenis...

Todos estaban ya con su uniforme algo molestos con Atobe, pero no tenían más opción o era empezar ya o un entrenamiento más exigente que los años anteriores, por lo que todos optaron empezar el entrenamiento ya y así no tener que morir jóvenes.

-Ahora todos a correr... 50 vueltas en la cancha –dijo Atobe mientras estaba sentado en una silla especialmente para el, todos corrían a excepción de Jiroh (N/A: Ehhh... tengo una pregunta... pero al final mejor jejeje) que dormía profundamente... o eso parecía.

-Alguien...vino de visita... zzzz –dijo Jiroh bastante adormilado

-¿De quien hablara Akutagawa? –pregunto Oshitari

-No lo se... algún sueño de el.

En otro lado...

Lily y Andrea caminaban bajo los árboles de cerezos que habían, mientras la más pequeña los contemplaba atónita y la mayor los miraba como un extraño suceso.

-Cuando me contabas de estos árboles... no creí que fueran una belleza ¿cómo se dice en japonés?

-Sakura... ¿no son una maravilla? –pregunto distraída

-Si... son una maravilla... por cierto ¿Ya decidiste en que escuela estudiar?

Como si se tratase de unas palabras mágicas, Andrea dejo de mirar los arbolés y puso una cara de molesta.

-Realmente ninguna de las escuelas que vi me gusto... me concedieron una beca por tener el puntaje más alto de ingreso en una de las escuelas que opte.

-Una beca... pero te la mereces, eres más inteligente que yo... ¿cuál escuela escogiste al fin?

-Seigaku... –miro a Lily, quien ya iba a hablar- Los uniformes femeninos de secundaria me parecieron... no me gusta el verde claro.

-Andy es un poco...

-Tonto molestarse por el color de un uniforme... si lo se...

Lily mira molesta a Andrea, levanta la mano y golpea a Andrea en la cabeza.

-Deja de interrumpir a la gente –mira molesta a Andrea, quien esta en versión chibi sobándose la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Golpeas muy duro...

-Hablemos serio, no te gusto la escuela por el uniforme cosa que es muy tonta para no escogerla... listo.

-Oye me preguntaba... ¿Te gustaría verte otra vez con tu príncipe coqueto?

-¿Quién?

-El chico de la galería –Lily la miro confusa- ¿El que te invito a salir de una?

-Ah, ya se de quien me hablas ¿no viste que era arrogante?

-Solo vi su espalda y su perfil.

-De todas formas no creo que lo vaya a volver a ver ya que el mundo es grande..

-De malas... por que parece que el mundo es pequeño.

Señala al frente y Lily mira, ve unas canchas de tenis con chicos corriendo y luego ve sentado en una silla al mismo Atobe Keigo.

-¿El mundo es pequeño? –miro a Atobe quien seguía sin inmutarse- no es el Andy, es otra persona

Andrea bufo molesta, cogió a Lily y la acerco más a las chanchas para que lo viera más de cerca.

-Observalo y dime que si no es el mismo de la galería.

-El mundo es pequeño...

Atobe reacciona y mira a los lados, dirige su mirada hacia la derecha y ve a una chica alta, de cabellos castaños claros, estaba junto a una niña quien estaba mirándolo.

-Esas chicas... deben ser fanáticas del equipo– se levanta de la silla y se acerca a la reja, para ver más de cerca y saludarlas (N/A: Entiéndase coquetear) Nota que la menor hacer intento de alejarse pero una mano en el brazo se lo impide.

-Señoritas¿en que las puedo ayudar?

-En nada en especial, solo estábamos paseando –dijo Lily fríamente.

Atobe las miro, observo qué era más alto que ella por unos centímetros, pero se detuvo a observarle el rostro... esa expresión de frialdad con esos ojos azules brillantes.

-¿Te conozco?.

-Posiblemente, puede que nos hayamos visto –dijo Lily con cierta tristeza que ninguno noto

-¿Como se llaman señoritas? –pregunto Atobe.

-Mi nombre es Andrea –Lily miro inquisidoramente a Andrea- Nicholson Andrea.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Atobe a Lily

Lily iba a responder cuando se oye una melodía, los tres al mismo tiempo miran su celular y la única que contesta el teléfono es Lily. Se aleja un poco y luego cuelga, para cogerle el brazo a Andrea quien estaba perdida.

-Lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir... Hasta la próxima Atobe Keigo, si te acuerdas de mi –dijo Lily corriendo llevándose consigo a Andrea, quien no paraba de tropezar mientras era arrastrada.

Atobe miro confuso a ambas chicas mientras se alejaban¿como sabia su nombre¿Dónde fue que había visto esos ojos azules acompañado de la frialdad? Se volteo a ver a su equipo y se fijo en Oshitari, abrió los ojos sorprendidos y luego su mirada se torno molesta al recordar claramente la risa que debía ser de Nicholson... su ira aumento más al recordar cuando aquella lo había rechazado.

-_Me acuerdo de ti perfectamente Lily... ten por seguro que haré que suspires de amor por mi._

* * *

¿Que tal les parecio la historia y los personajes?

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews. AHora mi pregunta es¿Como hace Jiroh para mantenerse en forma si se la pasa durmiendo?


	2. Primer día

**Capitulo 2:**

**Primer día**

Lily miraba su desayuno, mientras su mamá leía el periódico con una taza de café en la mano, al levantar la mirada y ver que su hija no había continuado con su desayuno se preocupo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mientras ponía la taza ya vacía en el lavamanos

- No quiero ir a estudiar...

- ¿Por qué no¿Algún problema con la escuela?

- Me siento rara estando aquí... en un país diferente... con gente diferente.

- Considerando donde has estudiado antes, es casi la misma a excepción de que recibirás clases en japonés ¿por que esta escuela es diferente?

- No se, quizás son los nervios o algo parecido.

- Parece que ser nueva te hace daño.

* * *

Atobe miraba desde la ventana de su limusina las calles que pasaban, estaba feliz de volver a clases y volver a sus actividades escolares, ser admirado por todos los estudiantes, pero además por el hecho de que iba a ver a Lily y empezar con su plan de conquista, ya había comprobado mediante la secretaría (Con la ayuda de sus encantos) que Hewitt Lily iba a ingresar a la preparatoria de Hyotei, lamentablemente no iban a estar en la misma clase, pero eso era lo de menos.

- Señor ya llegamos–dijo el chofer mientras le abría la puerta, por lo que Atobe se bajo y vio a Kabaji parado e inexpresivo.

- Me temo que por este año no vas a estar siguiéndome, sin embargo nos estaremos viendo en las practicas de tenis y ahí las cosas no van a cambiar nada¿entendido?

- Usu.

- Bien, nos vemos Kabaji.

Ingreso al edificio caminando arrogantemente en busca de su objetivo principal, mientras caminaba chicas de la preparatoria suspiraban y miraban a Atobe Keigo como un dios intocable, con la belleza y el poder de los dioses. El sabía perfectamente la atracción sobre las chicas y muy rara vez usaba ese don para salir con alguna, ya que su enfoque era más en el tenis pero si usaba su belleza para sus fines personales.

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Lily observaba los arboles desde la ventana del salón, mientras escuchaba alguna canción desde su Ipod, pero se volteo al oír que alguien le hablaba.

- Hewitt Lily¿cómo te llamas?

- Akutagawa Jiroh¿primera vez que vienes a Japón?

Lily asiente con la cabeza a la vez que se quita los audífonos y guarda el Ipod en el bolsillo de la falda.

Llego al salón y la busco con la mirada, vio a Akutagawa hablando con ella, cerro los puños con fuerza, Jiroh se le había adelantado y ya estaba charlando con ella, quien sin embargo no mostraba alguna reacción mientras hablaba con el, eso era algo. Iba a entrar cuando sintió una mano en el hombro que lo hizo detenerse, se volteo a ver quien lo había detenido para reclamarle pero se quedo calado.

-Lamento molestarlos chicos pero va a comenzar la ceremonia de inicio, andando -dijo un profesor mientras aun sostenía a Atobe.

**Cinco horas después...**

Lily se encontraba sentada en la azotea junto a su almuerzo a la vez que marcaba a

Andrea desde su celular, mientras tanto comía y miraba los arboles de sakura.

- _Hola Lily ¿cómo estas?_

- Por ahí... ¿y tu?

_-__ Por ahí... ¿te viste con Atobe, no es así? Cuéntamelo todo._

- Lamentablemente si, me fue a buscar esta mañana pero llego el profesor de Japonés para decirnos que la ceremonia de iniciación comenzaba, en ese preciso momento estaba hablando con chico llamado Akutagawa Jiroh y el es uno de los titulares del equipo de tenis.

_-__ ¿Y?_

_- Andy_... Keigo es el capitán del equipo¿por qué crees que estaba el otro día "libre"?

_- Con razón ¿te le has escabullido?_

- No te estaría llamando si no fuera así; pude escabullirme antes tuve que meterme entre el montón del publico para que no me siguiera -oyó un bufido al otro lado de la línea- ¿qué es tan irónico?

_-__ Tu detestas las multitudes, excepto en un concierto¿algo más?_

Lily miro a su alrededor pensativa.

- No eso es todo Andy, los compañeros de clase son agradables, normales y algunos son secos, excepto Akutagawa... duerme mucho¿qué tal tu primer día?

_-__ Puro miedo y nervios, me sentía mal esta mañana por empezar aquí... sin embargo conocí a gente agradable, de hecho conocí a unas gemelas, raras pero simpáticas._

- ¿Y tus compañeros de curso?

_-__ Bueno mis compañeros...tengo uno que es buena persona o eso creo –susurra por el teléfono- pero da miedito, creo que es rarito y quizás un poco sádico... me da algo de miedo... –empieza a hablar con voz normal- luego están los demás son simpáticos y molestones.. ah! Hay un chico que es serio, pero no le gana a tu abuelo._

- ¿Tan serio es para que le haga competencia a mi abuelo?

_-__ Bueno quizás me equivoque Lily-san¿tienes un obento, no?_

- Si... ¿Tu mamá no te hizo almuerzo?

_-__ Me hizo unos sándwiches de atún, tendré que recurrir a la comida a la cafetería al menos tu mamá sabe hacerlos._

_-__ Y por que dices ella los hizo._

_- A ver recuerda que llevamos aquí viviendo 15 días, tu no vas a aprender de un día para otro a preparar un obento..._

Lily nota que alguien se para al frente de ella muy rápido por lo que se sobresalta, levanta su mirada y ve a Atobe, quien le sonríe.

- ¿Puedo almorzar contigo?

- Estoy ocupada...

- No estaría bien que un caballero deje a una señorita almorzando sola -se sienta a su lado mientras Lily lo mira fríamente- tienes a alguien esperando al teléfono.

_Nadie me dice que hacer..._

- Oye tengo que irme, nos estamos hablando más tarde,

- _Una cosa, no lo llames por su nombre, se necesita demasiada confianza y el pensara que les estas dando la vía y eso es lo que quieres evitar, nos vemos._

Y cuelga el teléfono, Atobe la mira sonriente pero no dice nada, en lugar de eso empieza a comer. Lily lo mira y sin embargo sigue comiendo en completo silencio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Lily

Aquello tomo de sorpresa a Atobe pero no la expreso, la contemplo y vio que su expresión fría no había cambiado en ningún momento a excepción de cuando la había sorprendido hablando por celular.

-Atobe Keigo, para servirle a usted señorita.

-Hewitt Lily, bien tengo que irme, nos vemos Atobe.

Se levanta y deja a Atobe seriamente molesto, sin embargó este se levanta y la alcanza en las escaleras.

-Te acompaño.

-No será necesario, gracias de todas formas.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Lily salta los cinco de las escaleras para luego irse rápidamente.

* * *

Este fue el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews, aunque fueron dos con estos me motivan jejejeje

**Harlett:** Me alegra que te haya gustado las dos historias, en cuanto a la rebotada ehem fue que yo no le quite la cosa de los reviews anonimos, no tenia idea jejeje espero que te guste el segundo capitulo.

**Keru-chan-sempai:** Gracias por tu review, hare que Lily se la ponga dificil y tratare de no hacer a Atobe ñoño, me diverti poniendo a Andrea riendose de Aotbe, en cuanto a su edad, lo revelare más adelante.

Comentarios, opiniones, criticas constructivas son recibidas.


	3. Un rato más largo

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, yo solo escribo por diversion.

Disfruten el tercer capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**Un rato más largo**

Atobe estaba sumamente contento al ver que su truco había funcionado, ella aunque no lo demostrara estaba molesta por tener a un ricachón y al guarda espalda siguiéndola en una limusina. Si señor(a) detrás de Lily la seguía una limusina cuyos pasajeros eran Atobe y Kabaji; todo era un plan por parte de Atobe para poder pasar un rato con Lily y tratar de invitarla camino a su casa alguna cita.

El plan salía a la perfección si no fuera por un detalle: Ella no quería que la acompañara a su casa, de hecho les explicó que no iba a su casa si no a buscar a una amiga que estudiaba en otra escuela, Atobe se ofreció en acompañarla y llevarla pero ella no se había dejado imponer aún para frustración de Atobe y diversión de Oshitari quien estaba presenté cuando ore-sama hizo su oferta.

Sin embargo ahora ella se había detenido y se acerco a la limusina, Atobe bajo la ventana y miro a Lily quien lo miraba seriamente.

- ¿Vas a seguirme todo el tiempo?–dijo Lily seriamente.

- Incluso hasta el fin del mundo preciosa –dijo Atobe.

- No me hace gracia eso¿sabes?

- ¿Qué te siga al fin del mundo o que te diga preciosa?

- Ambas.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que te llevemos a donde tu amiga y no te molestare?

- De ti no puedo confiar, adiós.

Y se aleja de la limusina con paso rápido, pero la limusina no se mueve, vemos que Atobe está más serio.

-Kabaji coge a Hewitt y tráela a la limusina, así sea la fuerza.

-Usu.

Kabaji sale de la limusina dejando la puerta abierta, el chofer mira a Atobe sorprendido, quién ha cerrado los ojos y cruzado los brazos.

-Señor, la señorita no haría un escándalo al...

-Ella es demasiado educada para eso.

En eso Kabaji vuelve con Lily en uno de sus hombros como tal costal de papas y entra primero la chica y luego el.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Atobe sin moverse.

-A Seigaku –dijo Lily susurrando.

-¡Seigaku! Y rápido –dijo Atobe abriendo los ojos.

Kabaji mira a Lily y ve que tiene la mirada en el suelo totalmente callada, Atobe también lo nota, pero no dice nada.

-Usu.

-No te preocupes Kabaji –susurro Lily.

Atobe mira a Kabaji quien esta junto a la otra puerta y en la mitad esta Lily escuchando música.

_¡Que chica tan necia! _

-Atobe no harás nada de lo que me meta en problemas o a mi amiga en Seigaku.

-Si esto te hace feliz.

-Me lo debes por haberle ordenado a Kabaji que me entrara a la fuerza a la limusina.

Atobe volvió a cerrar los ojos, parecería que confiara en todos menos en el o quizás ella no confiara en nadie. Las cosas estaban complicándose y eso no le gustaba nada de nada al gran ore-sama.

* * *

En Seigaku... 

Lily esperaba desde la entrada miro al dúo de chicos que tenia a espaldas suyas esperándola a ella y a su amiga, se volteo cuando pasaron un grupo de chicas hablando de algo de un partido que había acabado mal.

-Si viste como le dejo la nariz al sempai Takeru.

-A este ritmo ella va a terminar sin novio.

Lily ignoro la conversación pero luego se volteo para ver como Atobe le sonreía y le hacía guiños a las chicas que salían. Suspiro y se volteo.

_Hombres, si tanto esta interesado en salir conmigo debería al menos mostrar decencia... sinvergüenza._

Espero 3 minutos cuando vio que salía una chica de cabello rubio corto, de unos 15 años, estatura mediana y ojos verdes, su expresión era tranquila y amable pero estaba seria, se fijo en Lily y vio a los tres chicos.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-A Andy... Nicholson Andrea.

-Ya sale, se está cambiando hasta ahora, soy Yamaki Hayden... tu eres Lily ¿no? Andy me habla mucho de ti.

-También me ha hablado de ti y tu hermana April¿por que dices que se esta cambiando hasta ahora? Ella jamás me dijo que estaba en un club.

-Es que no esta en un club –dijo riendo Hayden, se voltea y ve a un chico con un montón de gasas en la nariz y a su alrededor estaba rojo y morado. Hayden lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió.

-El chico que acaba de pasar se llama Takeru, el y Andy-san se enfrentaron en un partido de tenis, lo que el no contaba es que a pesar de ser bajita fuera buena en el tenis, al punto que perdió el partido.

-Y no lo tomo bien –continuo Lily.

-No, de hecho se molesto bastante que insulto a Andrea, ella ya iba a salirse de la cancha cuando exploto; le pego con una pelota de tenis y bueno... ya puedes viste.

Lily miro sorprendida a Hayden, quien miraba hacia atrás, por lo que la mayor se volteo y se fijo que ellos los dos chicos estaban cerca de ella. Al parecer habían escuchado la conversación... ya se vengaría más tarde.

-¡Hayden! Corriendo, vámonos ya –dijo una chica que había aparecido de repente, se parecía a Hayden a excepción de que ella llevaba el pelo largo y tenia amarrado en su cabeza en forma de diadema un pañuelo rojo que le sostenía el pelo.

-April te presento a Lily, Lily mi hermana gemela April.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte –haciendo una rápida inclinación- Andy-chan ha hablado mucho de ti, por cierto ya sale, se metió en un problema... pequeño.

-Tu dices pequeño, yo digo grande, olvídalo April, ella ya vio a Takeru –dijo Hayden mirando a su hermana.

-Bueno igual el se lo merecía, mira que provocarla e insultarla¿alguna vez has visto que pasase eso Lily–san?

-No... bueno si pero jamás ha golpeado a alguien.

-¿Y ustedes son los titulares de Hyotei, no es así? –pregunto April al mirar a los chicos.

Lily se volteo y vio que Atobe estaba sonriendo sarcásticamente y Kabaji... bueno era Kabaji.

-Si–contesto Atobe

-Bueno, los felicito por ser unos excelentes jugadores e incluso...

-April vámonos ya.

-Esta bien, hasta la próxima galanes –dijo April siendo jalada por su hermana

Lily miro a los dos chicos y vio como Atobe sonreía orgullosamente, noto que Kabaji se había sonrojado un poquito.

-Creí que me habías dejado plantada.

Lily ve a Andrea de mal humor por lo que se aleja un poco de ella, nota que detrás de su amiga se encontraba un chico que tenia los ojos cerrados por lo que supuso que ese debía ser el rarito y sádico que Andrea le había hablado, su nombre (creo que ya sabemos) Fuji Syuusuke.

-Veo que estas de mal humor –dijo Lily y agrego- Los siento, fue mi error al haber venido a pie.

-Supongo que esa limusina no es tuya –dijo Andy al mirar la limusina que estaba parqueada.

Las dos chicas centran su atención en los chicos y ven que Atobe y Fuji discutían con la mirada acerca de la presencia de los de Hyotei en Seigaku.

-Supongo que vienen a retarnos al no conformarse con la derrota en las Nacionales.

-No es de tu incumbencia - gruño Atobe

-Andy¿podemos llevar a Fuji? –susurro Lily.

-No, Lily no voy a pedirle que nos acompañe, dijiste que...-susurro

-Un cambio de planes, Atobe...-susurro

- No.

-Si.

- No.

-Si

-No.

-¿¡Fuji te gustaría acompañarnos al centro comercial!? –dijo Lily

-Sería un placer –dijo Fuji sonriendo, Atobe miraba con odio a Fuji, Andrea no podía saber con exactitud que tan molesta estaba ahora.

* * *

Atobe no se decidía si molestarse o ponerse feliz, aunque tenia más motivos para molestarse pues había tenido que llevar en la limusina al tensai de Seigaku y a Nicholson, pero igual no podía fastidiarse con ella pues al estar de mal humor había entrado antes que Lily pudiera hacerse en el medio de Fuji (Quien estaba al fondo) por lo que no había tenido opción que hacerse junto Atobe; un motivo de alegría. 

- Andy explícame una cosa¿le rompiste la nariz a ese chico? –pregunto Lily al estar los cinco sentados en una mesa de una cafetería.

- Casi se la rompo¿quién te conto? –peguntó Andrea quien comía una torta de moras.

- Hayden, pero también vi al chico- dijo Lily mientras tomaba un jugo de mandarina

Se formo un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Estas estudiando en Hyotei? –preguntó Syuusuke quien tomaba una malteada de vainilla

- Si, estoy estudiando en la preparatoria.

- ¿Con Atobe?

- No, la verdad no, el y yo estamos en distintas clases.

- Y adivino que tu y Nicholson están en las misma clases ¿no? –dijo sarcásticamente Atobe mientras tomaba un capuchino.

- Si –dijo Andrea sonriéndole de forma afirmativa.

Atobe se atora con el café y empieza a toser mientras que Lily, Andrea y Fuji se ríen de el, Kabaji le daba palmadas en la espalda del otro para que pudiera respirar.

- Eso no fue gracioso –mirándolo a todos molesto.

- Lo siento Atobe no era mi intención reírme pero estuvo gracioso la historia- dijo Lily mientras sonreía para sorpresa de Atobe.

- ¿En que curso creías que estaba yo? –pregunto Andrea con una sonrisa en la cara

- En primaria, con lo enana que eres –dijo Atobe recuperando la compostura.

- No soy enana KEIGO, tengo 16 años y el único que me alcanzaría sería Kabaji –dijo Andrea

- Andy-san Kabaji es un año menor que nosotros –dijo Syuusuke.

- Ya que estamos hablando de diferencias en la edad, dime en que mes naciste.

- Naci en un 14 de febrero, Fuji nació en un 29 del mismo mes ¿y tu? –pregunto rápidamente.

- Naci en un 4 de octubre, Nicholson.

- ¡Ah! Entonces eres mayor que Lily, ella cumple en un 13.

- No me digas Nicholson.

-Ok ya basta tu deja de provocarla que hasta ahora se esta calmando –dijo Lily regañando a Atobe como un niño chiquito.

Atobe la miro como un niño regañado mientras que Kabaji miraba confundido a Lily y a Atobe.

- Creí que ya te habías calmado cuando Tezuka te había puesto a dar las 50 vueltas –dijo Fuji.

- ¿Te pusieron a dar 50 vueltas? Espera un momento ¿Ese chico que se llama Tezuka tiene derecho a ponerte a dar todas esas vueltas? –pregunto Lily extrañada

- Es el capitán de tenis en Seigaku, uno de los mejores y un gran rival de ore-sama –dijo Atobe orgullosamente.

- Me pregunto si ya te derroto –dijo Lily.

- ¿En que curso esta ahora? –dijo Atobe ignorando a Lily

- Estamos en el mismo curso.

- Interesante.

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Las 6 y 45, creo que mejor nos vamos hacía la casa.

- Kabaji has estado muy callado¿Estas bien?

- Usu.

Atobe estaba frustrado, a pesar de haber pasado un rato con Lily, no, esos ratos los pasaba con ella cuando era la hora de almorzar y solo si la encontraba, quizás la diferencia era que en esos momentos estaban solos, no se dirigían palabra a excepción de algún comentario sarcástico o frio pero en el día de hoy había estado acompañados y ella se había reído e incluso había hablado más de 3 o 4 palabras.

* * *

- Sabes Lily-san deberías darles las gracias a Atobe por habernos acompañado –dijo Andrea mientras caminaban las dos juntas hacia la casa de la mayor. 

- ¿Por qué?

- Por educación Lily, uno siempre agradece por acompañarlo a un lado además...

- Además que.

- Aunque sea algo creído y un arrogante, tiene un algo que me gusta de el.

- ¿No será que te atrae? –dijo Lily sonriendo

- ¡No me pongas parejas donde no las busco!

- Era molestando¿por qué no querías que viniera Fuji?

- Por que... siento que le debo mucho, el me ha ayudado con los problemas que he tenido en la escuela cuando la gente me molesta y se burlan de mí, además supuse que haría alguna cosa rara con Atobe o con Kabaji.

- Hay Andy-san eres muy... extraña- dijo despeinando la cabeza de ella.

- Una cosa, el no ha desistido ¿cierto? Creo que el va a seguir así le pongas muros, pues mira lo de hoy estuvo con el tiempo con nosotras a pesar de que estaba ahí un rival de su escuela... eso es algo.

-El va a terminar cansando... espera y veras.

Andrea se detiene gira los ojos, resopla y sigue caminando, si alguien conocía los hombres era ella. Y sabía perfectamente que Atobe no iba a rendirse en esta conquista.

* * *

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado... si no haganmelo saber. De momento no tengo tiempo pero gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... turun.

Otra cosita antes de irme jejeje

¿Les gustaria que ver la historia de Andrea aqui?


	4. Sense alone

Disfruten el cuarto capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 4:

Sense Alone

En estos momentos solamente quería golpearse la cabeza contra una de las paredes y quedar inconsciente o por lo al menos que la tierra la tragase. Había sacado una nota bastante baja en el examen sorpresa de Japonés y no era la primera vez que le pasaba. El mismo maestro le iba a dar una sola oportunidad, tenía que presentar un examen, si no llegaba a pasar, tendría que recuperar en vacaciones, cosa que menos necesitaba.

_Tranquila Lily, no te desesperes... no te desesperes..._

¡Como que no me desespere!

Lily brincaba en la azotea, dando patadas a alguien imaginario, estaba bastante desesperada y molesta por no tener a alguien quien la pudiese ayudar.

- ¡Por que a mi! –siguió dando patadas bajas, pero luego se detuvo y empezó a golpearse la cabeza con la pared.

* * *

Barrer, trapear, barrer, trapear, barrer y trapear¿faltaba algo más? Ah si, limpiar las ventanas. Ya no tenía más cabeza que para la limpieza del salón, pero al menos no faltaba mucho para acabar con su castigo.

_Un mes castigada por golpear a un chico con una pelota de tenis, limpiar salones de primer año por un mes__, pero..._

_No estas solas, mira qué castigar a Takeru también por que no había cumplido con ciertas reglas del club de tenis y recuerda que también castigaron a Tezuka por la falta de supervisión. _

_Nya creo que al comienzo me quería matar a mi y a Takeru pero ya cambio, que alivio. _

Andrea despierta de su charla mental y luego cae en cuenta que su celular esta sonando, pero mira a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie contesta.

- ¿Si?¿Con quien hablo?

- _Andy dime que no estas ocupada_ –se oía al otro lado a una desesperada Lily

- Lily, no te preocupes ando aquí cumpliendo el papel de Cenicienta, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que lo hago bastante bien ¿sabes? –dijo Andrea mientras sostenía el trapero.

- _En pocas palabras estas ocupada, necesito pedirte un favor_.

Andrea suspiro agotada, ya le estaba pidiendo bastantes favores a ella y realmente tenia muchas cosas encima.

- Depende del favor.

- _¿Podrías ayudarme con el japonés?_

- Lily... eres mi mejor amiga y mi confidente pero no te puedo ayudar, sabes perfectamente que me estoy ahogando y que no tengo tiempo en estos momentos.

- _Ah... lo siento Andy._

- ¿Ningún compañero o amigo tuyo te puede ayudar? Tengo que irme, te dejo.

Colgó el teléfono con rapidez y se voltea para ver a Tezuka, quien la miraba seriamente.

- ¿Acabaste aquí?

- Hai, ya termine ¿y tu?

- Termine.

Tezuka se aleja y se dirige hacia la puerta del salón cuando Andrea le llama y se voltea para ver lo que quería su compañera de clase.

- Tezuka ¿tu estas molesto...conmigo por haber hecho que te castigaran? –pregunto tímidamente Andrea.

- Contigo no, con Takeru.

Algo no le termino de cuadrar, si bien tendría un montón de motivos de estar enojado con Takeru de hecho el mismo Takeru le tenia terror y absoluto respeto a Tezuka pero con ella tendría más motivos; pues ella misma había peleado con el ese día, lo había hecho meterse...

_La diferencia es que tu te disculpaste__ y qué fue Takeru el que te reto. _

_¡Ah¡Con razón¡Espera! Esta molesto consigo mismo por que no pudo evitar que Takeru me retara¡es por eso! Bueno eso creo._

- Cenicienta despierta –dijo Tezuka.

- Eh –miro a Tezuka– perdón estaba pensando en algunas cosas... ¿me llamaste Cenicienta?

Si la había llamado Cenicienta debía ser había oído la conversación, sintió como sus mejillas estaban rojas, no podía ser, Tezuka la había escuchado.

- Lamento haberlo hecho pero tenía que interrumpirte.

- No importa, yo creo que mejor me voy para el otro salón.

- Te ayudare.

_¡¡Tu príncipe azul¡Mira que suertes tienes! _

_No digas más o voy a terminar más roja y peor aún a sonreír como una tonta._

Efectivamente Andrea, quien iba delante de Tezuka, estaba roja y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

En Hyotei...

En la biblioteca...

Lily miraba los libros de japonés que había en el estante, se preguntaba cual era el libro más adecuado para mejorar su japonés. Lo que esperaba aprender en la materia, no era lo que se esperaba realmente.

Lo que venia era como una clase de ingles, donde aprendes del idioma, de su historia, sus escritores entre otros solo que en japonés; su problema era que le costaba entender los hiraganas y los kanjis, podría hablar perfectamente ingles, francés, japonés y español pero su problema era la escritura y su lectura en japonés.

- Ni siquiera puedo leer los libros sin tardarme 5 minutos en una frase– susurro mientras se golpeaba de nuevo la cabeza con un estante.

- No creí que tuvieras ese tipo de costumbres Hewitt –dijo una vocecita arrogante que ahora reconocía a metros de distancia.

- No hables de lo que no sabes Atobe –dijo Lily dejando de golpearse la cabeza y mirando a Atobe.

- Un pajarito me conto...

- ¿Un pajarito¿No serán las cotorras? –dijo con un tono sarcástico sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Creo que eso es lo que menos importa justo cuando estas por perder la materia.

- Por eso te digo...

- Ya dejen de pelear como un par de niños ricos –dijo Jiroh quien aparecía detrás de Atobe y se sentaba en una silla.

- ¿Por qué dices que ore-sama y Hewitt son niños? –pregunto Atobe algo molesto.

- Por que pelean como niños uno ignora que son cotorras –Lily estaba a punto de reírse y Atobe a punto de pelear- y el otro esta por perder la materia.

-¿Acaso todo el mundo lo sabe? –dijo Lily en voz alta

- Para que me necesitabas Lily-san.

Jiroh empezaba a dormitar sin darse cuenta que Atobe estaba serio ante la confianza que le tenia Jiroh a Lily. Mientras que Lily no se debatía si pedirle ayuda enfrente de Atobe o hacerlo sola.

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas?

-No hay problema Lily-san.

Ambos se alejan de Atobe y se van a otra mesa, Lily mira a Jiroh quien escucha con atención.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme con el japonés?

- Lily, no puedo ayudarte, lo lamento mucho pero últimamente estoy ocupado con las practicas y Sakaki lo prefiere así para llegar a ser los mejores.

- No te preocupes, disculpa por las molestias Jiroh.

- ¿Estas desesperada Lily?

- La verdad si.

Si Lily llegaba a saber que detrás del estante se encontraba Oshitari, Gakuto y Hiyoshi escuchando la conversación, muy seguramente mataba a todos los titulares. Si bien Jiroh les había contado en alguna incoherencia en su sueño:

**La linda condesa francesa rebelde y necia estaba a riesgo de perder el habla si no llegaba a pasar la siguiente prueba****, para eso buscara ayuda de su amiga la duquesa, quién por motivos de su rebeldía no podrá ayudarla, quedándole más opción al profeta y a sus amigos para ayudarla, pero solo, el más arrogante y narcisista de los príncipes podrá hacerlo... si logra convencerla.**

Si bien los chicos se quedaron extrañados ante esa larga e incoherente información, pudieron atar los siguientes hechos: La condesa francesa debía ser Lily, ya que era la única persona que podría llegar a ser necia y rebelde, más no le quitaba su elegancia y su sarcasmo.

Luego de escuchar la conversación era una gran oportunidad para ayudar a ore-sama, Gakuto fue inmediatamente corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera al llegar al lado de Atobe quien estaba pensativo y serio.

- Atobe tienes una oportunidad...

- ¿De salir con Hewitt? –dijo un alegre Atobe

- Me temo que eso seria –no podía decir imposible o lo condenaba Atobe- el caso es como ella necesita ayuda en japonés, tu podrías ayudarla, esta desesperada.

En Seigaku...

Vemos a Andrea limpiando las ventanas totalmente pensativa y callada, mientras que Tezuka terminaba de limpiar el piso del salón.

- ¿Terminaste?

- Parece que va a llover –dijo Andrea distraídamente.

- Entonces mejor nos vamos.

_¡Esta lloviendo!_

_Como ayer y anteayer, como todos los días._

_Ajá... anímate podrás bailar bajo la lluvia._

_No estoy de humor_

_-_No tengo sombrilla, la debí haber dejado en casa –dijo Andrea viendo como llovía desde la entrada del edificio.

-Usemos la mía –dijo Tezuka abriendo el paraguas.

Ambos empezaron a caminar muy calladamente y tensamente, jamás habían estado así de cerca los dos al nivel social.

-Tezuka...¿vives muy lejos?

-No tanto.

_Olvídalo, no puedes mantener una conversación con el_

_Quizás no formule la pregunta correcta._

-¿Desde hace cuando juegas tenis? –dijo tímidamente Andrea.

- Desde que era niño¿hace cuando que juegas tenis?

- Desde el año pasado, sin embargo, tengo que seguir practicando, tengo ciertos problemas.

- Tienes problemas con los saques, Syuusuke me lo ha contado.

- Así es, nunca me he explicado por que saco tan bajo.

- Tendría que verte para averiguar cual es el problema.

_Quiero llorar, quiero estar sola... quiero gritar, quiero irme de aquí,__ estoy harta de esto, los líos en los que me he metido, harta de el._

Se formo un silencio de nuevo pero al menos no era tan tenso como antes; el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente haciendo que los dos se mojasen. Para desconcierto de Tezuka, Andrea se empieza a reír mientras sigue caminado dejando atrás a Tezuka con la sombrilla.

-Te vas a mojar.

-Por supuesto que sí, es un hecho científico –dijo Andrea mientras seguía caminado riéndose todavía.

- ¿De que te ríes?

-De lo divertido que a veces puede llegar a ser la lluvia –se puso debajo de la sombrilla y le sonrió a Tezuka- Vamos aún falta mucho.

_

* * *

_

_Las vueltas que da la vida, el aparece y está siempre ahí, ya su presencia es constante que no me sorprender verlo junto a mí, siempre se molesta por mi culpa o yo me molesto con el por su forma de ser. Es sorpréndete lo que puede llegar a pasar, puedo decirle que sí y veras que una sonrisa de satisfacción cubre su cara o quizá s no haga nada, si le digo que no, se preguntara por que. _

_Nunca me ha preguntado por que, nunca me ha preguntado como estas, esas son cosas que odio que no pregunten. _

* * *

Lily miraba desde la ventana de la limusina de Jiroh como caía las gotas de lluvia que chocaban con la ventana, estaba muy callada y pensativa tanto que Jiroh y Kabaji se preocuparon.

_Las vueltas que da la vida_

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy cansada Jiroh-san, de todo esto, de la escuela, de mi familia y de mi vida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que estoy sola de nuevo, Andy es mi apoyo y ella ya no está siempre ahí para animarme y ayudarme, el punto es que no tengo a alguien con quien contar, al menos cualquiera que se preocupe por mi y se interese por mi como una persona normal.

Jiroh se acerca a Lily y la abraza fuertemente, por lo que Lily se pone a llorar mientras que Kabaji mira con tristeza a Lily.

-Nosotros dos nos preocupamos por ti Lily-san, eres una persona muy linda –dijo Kabaji con un cierto deje de tristeza.

-Muchas gracias Kabaji, gracias Jiroh.

-De nada linda, para que son los amigos.

-No me digas linda me recuerdas a Atobe, no me gusta que me digan linda y ni preciosa, esas palabras pueden llegar a ser huecas pero de la forma que lo expreso Kabaji lo hace sentir a uno feliz.

Jiroh mira preocupado a Kabaji sin dejar de abrazar a Lily, si seguían mintiéndole a Lily por ayudar a Atobe estarían complicándole más la vida a ella, tenían que hablar con Atobe acerca de eso, pero como dijo el Profeta en sueños:

"**Pero solo, el más arrogante y narcisista de los príncipes podrá hacerlo... si logra convencerla"**

Atobe miro la ventana y vio como caía agua, aquello lo deprimía, preferiría más el sol que era más animado contrario a la lluvia, que lo único que según ore-sama, servía para deprimir.

Estaba bastante cansado y frustrado, muy probablemente para el día siguiente sus ánimos mejoraran si no seguía lloviendo.

La lluvia lo hacia sentirse solo y no le gustaba esa sensación.

* * *

Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, me quedo algo triste, incluso tengo ganas de llorar jejejeje, hago aqui a unas aclaratorias:

Kanjis y Hiragana: Son la forma de escritura en japon, el hiragana es mucho más fácil que el kanji, por eso recomiendan primero aprender hiragana y luego si los kanjis.

En cuanto a la extraña ocurrencia de Jiroh, bueno me diverti mucho escribiendola, ya que como habla dormido y suele decir ciertas predicciones, quise poner uno. La condesa francesa sabemos que es Lily, la duquesa es Andrea, el Profeta es el dormilón y supongo que todos sabemos quien es el principe arrogante y nacirsista jejeje.

Si bien al comienzo del capitulo me quede con una idea pero no tenia como ampliarla, mi amiga Danny me sugirio algo que era lo que justo pensaba pero esa idea aparecera en el siguiente capitulo.

Pues en busqueda de inspiración termine escuchando Melissa de Porno Graffiti, supongo que la reconoceran por ser parte de la banda sonora de Full Metal Alchemist y ahi me motivo para que salieran pensamientos profundos. En cuanto los pensamientos de Andrea son como una conversacion con su conciencia.

Ahora los reviews:

**Keru-chan-sempai:** Atobe obligando a Lily a entrar en la limusina, cualquiera entraria encantada (incluso con Atobe) pero vemos que Lily no, esa escena me dio mucha risa cuando la escribi y si Andrea puede llegar a ser terrible, creo que no tiene limites jejejeje, gracias por tu review.

**Harlett:** Si es poco caballeroso forzar a una dama, pero como tu dijiste, la pago ocn Fuji ahí, por eso Lily queria que el estuviera aunque no le hizo gracia a Atobe jejejeje. Gracias por tu review

**Ayame:** Gracia spor tu review.


	5. La jugada

**The Prince of Tennis no me pertence si no a Konomi Takeshi**

**Disfruten el quinto capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**La Jugada**

Golpeo con fuerza la pequeña pelota de tenis al punto que Choutarou le costaba devolverlas. Sabían perfectamente que le pasaba a Atobe; estaba molesto por cierta personita, más por la charla que había tenido con Jiroh acerca de Lily hace unas semanas, Atobe le había recalcado que solo era para salir con ella obviando sus intenciones.

- Veo que Atobe está jugando con bastante fuerza ¿qué lo motiva? –pregunto Sakaki al ver Atobe.

- Una persona señor –contesto Oshitari.

- Supongo que tiene que ver una chica.

- No señor.

- Eso espero.

* * *

En la biblioteca... 

Lily leía con sumo cuidado el libro de ingles-japonés, cortesía de su padrastro, quien era ingles y que había llegado a Japón por negocios. Tanto su madre como el la estaban ayudando con el tiempo que ellos tenían, que pues no era mucho debido a que la madre de Lily era una periodista y su padrastro era un abogado.

_Soy rápida para aprender, demonios, es inútil aprender de un libro si no tienes a alguien explicándote._

Miro su bloc donde trabajaba su escritura que sin embargo seguía mediocre, su lectura mejoraba... bueno medio-mejoraba. Sintió como alguien cogía una silla y la colocaba bruscamente a su lado rápidamente haciendo que pasase una brisa, pasó tan rápido que Lily miro aturdida a su acompañante.

-Atobe... ¿qué haces? –pregunto confundida.

-Te voy a ayudar, así no quieras –dijo Atobe mientras cogía el libro que Lily veía- Un libro ingles-japonés, estos nos lo encuentras fácilmente por aquí.

-No necesito tu ayuda –dijo Lily quitándole el libro.

-Demuéstramelo, escríbeme las primeras 6 letras del alfabeto de hiragana y luego escribe tu nombre en japonés, el mío y el de Kabaji–dijo Atobe retador

Lily cogió el bloc y el lápiz, miro la libreta preocupada sin embargo empezó a escribir mientras Atobe miraba a Lily. Pasado cinco minutos, Lily le mostro el bloc y miro hacia uno de los estantes.

-Hewitt tienes un gran problema, esto es lo más fácil y te equivocas–dijo Atobe mirando

-Si necesito ayuda pero no quiero la tuya–dijo Lily cogiendo su bloc y su libro

_Paciencia y__ hazlo lentamente. Tienes tiempo para convencerla. _

* * *

Andrea miraba extrañada a April quien sonreía, mientras que su hermana estaba callada mirando con expectativas a Andrea. 

- ¿Quieres que yo entre al club de tenis?

- Si, eres buena jugando, queremos que entres como titular.

- ¿Se toman en serio el tenis aquí?

- Obvio no por algo somos los mejores.

- Creí que era por el equipo masculino.

- Andy-san el equipo femenino necesita destacarse, le hace falta una jugadora para ir al torneo, queremos que participes por que realmente valoramos tu talento y tus ganas de luchar, eso es lo que hace falta –dijo Hayden mientras miraba seriamente a Andrea.

- Está bien, lo hare.

En eso suena un pitido, las tres se miran entre sí tratando de averiguar de donde viene el pitido que ya había cesado.

-Un mensaje de texto –dijo Hayden.

-Yo tengo el celular en vibración.

-Y yo.

Hayden y Andrea miran a April, quien sonríe nerviosamente, saca su celular y levanta la tapa.

- Te van a decomisar el celular si no lo pones en silencio –regañaba Hayden

- Lo se, lo se, como normalmente no me llaman.

- ¿Normalmente¡Hey¿Por que estás roja? –pregunto Hayden con curiosidad.

April tenia las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa pequeña media ¿tonta?

-¡Ah! Ya veo, un mensaje de texto de alguien que te gusta.

-No, no me digas, tienes novio.

Hayden le pega en la cabeza a April, quien no pudo evitar soltar el celular y tocarse donde su hermana le había golpeado con fuerza.

-¡¡Por que me golpeas ¿No ves que soy tu gemela?

-¡Por eso! Por que no me dijiste que tenías novio.

-Te importa si miro el mensaje.

-Míralo mientras yo peleo con mi hermana ¡esto no se justifica a que me golpearas!.

-Si de niña lo hacías.

-Hacíamos, no todos los hermanos se golpean para eso existen las bromas.

Mientras las gemelas peleaban Andrea miraba el mensaje de texto y al finalizarlo, ella ya estaba roja y con una sonrisa.

- Tu novio es muy lindo, me gusta –dijo Andrea pasando el celular a Hayden.

- ¿Te gusto el mensaje? A veces suele ser romántico, bueno rara vez, prefiere hacerse el duro, lo que me gusta mucho de el –dijo April sonrojada.

- Es lindo y cero cursi –dijo Hayden leyendo el mensaje

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Bien antes de decir su nombre esto es asunto de estado, nada de lo que se diga aquí entre las tres, sale.

- Prometido –dijeron a la vez Andrea y Hayden.

- Se llama Kirihara Akaya.

Hayden mira preocupada a April, quién sigue sonrojada por lo que Andrea al notar al preocupación de Hayden decide hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa con el Hayden?

- Es que... la ultima vez que vi a Kirihara hace unos años, tenía un estilo de juego tan violento que mando a algunos al hospital pero le tenía miedo –dijo Hayden

- El ha cambiado bastante, el no es tan... ya sabes.

- Tanto ha cambiado el.

- ¿Lo quieres mucho? –pregunto Andrea.

- Si lo quiero mucho.

- ¿Desde cuando salen¿Desde cuando son novios?

- Llevamos saliendo desde hace dos meses, pero desde la semana pasada somos novios.

- ¡Que lindos!

- ¡Por que no me lo dijiste antes¡Soy tu hermana gemela!

Andrea miraba la escena extrañada, veía como las dos gemelas peleaban como dos niñas chiquitas, supongo que aun lo eran.

_¡Lo quiero mucho! Me gusta su forma de ser y lo tierno que puede llegar a veces serlo, bueno __quítale lo pervertido y ya. Tan solo quisiera que tuviéramos más tiempo de vernos._

* * *

Lily se encontraba sentada con Jiroh durmiendo bajo un árbol, era su árbol favorito, no había gente que pasara y la molestara, además el árbol tenia una gran sombra lo que lo hacía más cómodo para protegerse del sol. 

- Lily ¿por que no quieres la ayuda de Atobe?

- Por que es un idiota.

- ¿Solo por eso? Lily-san...

- Jiroh, conozco las intenciones de Atobe, tengo amigos que son así y siempre vi como dejaban lastimada a la ingenua y ciega, cuando ellos se encontraban a las duras como la roca, lo dejaban hasta ahí, no voy a caer en el mismo juego.

- ¿Lo has hecho antes?

- No, no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, duerme mientras tanto Jiroh.

- Lily-san me gustaría que fueras un poco más expresiva y más animada.

- ¿Cómo Andy?

- Ella te ha enseñado, solo es ponerlo en practica, Lily-san tienes que ver el lado feliz de las cosas.

Y se quedo dormido, Lily lo miro y le acaricio la cabeza; a veces desearía que Jiroh no dijese cosas tan raras, pero aparte de raras tenían mucha razón.

_Solo hay que intentarlo una y otra vez, aún falta mucho para la prueba, aun tengo tiempo, pero necesito dirección._

* * *

Al final de las clases... 

Lily estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca sentada leyendo el libro, bueno realmente no podía leerlo bien, así que se distraía sobre el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo va señorita Hewitt?

Lily levanta su mirada y ve a su profesor de Japonés, por lo que tapa el dibujo con el libro en un movimiento rápido y mira a los ojos a su profesor.

- Avanzando señor.

- ¿Sola Hewitt? Creía que necesitaría de un tutor para que le explicara y le ayudara, sin embargo, hablando con sus profesores me han dicho que aun sigue haciendo sus trabajos en inglés.

- Aun me falta mucho, he hablado con ellos y soy consciente de que además de eso tengo que presentar mis apuntes en japonés.

- Me sorprende que usted, conociendo su situación, no haya optado por ayuda.

- He buscado ayuda señor pero la mayoría están ocupados con sus cosas.

- Excepto el señor Atobe.

Si el profesor esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Lily, no la obtuvo, seguía con su pose recta y fría.

- ¿No dirá nada sobre el señor Atobe, Hewitt?

- ¿Me está sugiriendo que le pida ayuda a Atobe Keigo señor?

- No se lo estoy sugiriendo, me entere que el la quiere ayudar pero por motivos que desconozco no parece que usted lo dejase.

- No necesito la ayuda de Atobe señor.

- Hewitt, falta mes y medio para que presente el examen final, si no llega a pasar por el estúpido orgullo que nubla su razonamiento y su capacidad para pedir ayuda, estaré complacido de ponerle una pésima calificación y eso, no le gustaría que se viese en su informe académico ¿no es así? –Observa a Lily y sigue sin ver ninguna reacción- Veo que es consciente de su situación actual, nos vemos en clase Hewitt.

_Estoy en grandes problemas, pero el no es para presionarme y amenazarme, se está metiendo conmigo por que cree que soy una fracasada. ¡¡Para que existe el orgullo!!_

* * *

Cuando Atobe llego a la biblioteca dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez y se dirigió a la mesa de Lily, la noto rara; estaba leyendo el libro (normal pero su mano derecha estaba cerrada formando un puño. Una de dos, o alguien la había provocado o estaba desesperada. 

- Hewitt –llamo suavemente

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Lily abriendo la mano derecha justo para dejar caer una bola pequeña de papel.

- Ya te lo dije, ore-sama te va a ayudar así no quieras –dijo sentándose al lado de ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Aparte de que estas perdiendo la materia, Jiroh me ha pedido el favor.

Lily miro sorprendida a Atobe ¿Jiroh le había pedido el favor? Atobe la miro a los ojos, si, Jiroh le había pedido el favor y que además fuese paciente con ella.

- ¿Akutagawa te pidió el favor?

- Pregúntale a el más tarde.

Lily miro a Atobe y luego volvió con su libro, Atobe suspiro resignado, sin embargo prefirió quedarse ahí un rato más.

- ¿Así es como se escribe tu nombre? –pregunto Lily pasándole el bloc a un sorprendido Atobe.

- Aquí dice Atoba Kiko –dijo Atobe

- Ah... ¿entonces como rayos hago yo para aprenderme el hiragana?

- El hiragana es grande Hewitt, te recitare el abecedario y tu escribes.

_¿__Que esta pasando aquí? _

_¿Cómo es que ella no me pelea ni me discute? Llevaba tres semanas tratándole de ayudar y hasta ahora se deja._

- ¿Sorprendido? –pregunto Lily mientras escribía.

- No¿por qué debería estar sorprendido ore-sama?

- Por que es la primera vez que te digo que sí en mucho tiempo.

Atobe mira sorprendido a Lily pero luego su expresión vuelve a ser la misma, dice algo sarcástico y continua con la lección.

* * *

Un mes y medio después... 

Vemos a Lily, April y a Hayden caminar juntas entre un montón de gente, la mayoría tenistas y estudiantes. Estaban ahí para apoyar al equipo masculino de sus respectivas escuelas en la clasificación en el torneo de Kantou.

-Entonces, clasificaron para el torneo –pregunto Lily

-Así es.

April de repente es empujada hacía adelante, se voltea molesta lista para atacar a la persona cuando ve que es Andrea con curas en la cara y en las piernas.

- ¿Por qué me atacas?

- Por que fuiste tu la que dio la idea de ponerme curas para tapar los lunares, no puedo quitarme estás curitas, duele.–dijo molesta Andrea.

- ¿Y eso? –pregunto Lily

- Tuvo que disfrazarse de Echizen debido a que el se quedo dormido y no iban a alcanzar a llegar a inscribir al equipo, como Andrea es casi de la misma estatura que el y ha observado su forma de ser, lo represento –dijo Hayden

- Le taparon los lunares con curas, con razón.

- Ahora ayúdenme a quitármelas.

Después del largo trabajo de quitarle las curas a Andrea, ya que le dolía al quitárselas, siguieron caminado en busca del cartel de partidos de selección.

- Lily-san¿cómo te fue los exámenes? - pregunto April

- Pase.

- Lastima que tu novio solo vaya a participar en el torneo de Kantou, ya quería volver a verlo –dijo Hayden inocentemente

- Ya déjamelo en paz Hayden, sigues molestándolo y te juro que para tu próxima conquista o novio lo espanto de una –dice April molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿Como te fue cuando se lo presentaste a la familia? –pregunto Andrea

- Bueno el conocía a mis hermanos, más no sabía que era hermana de ellos. El... lastimo a Hoshi en un partido y cuando se los presente, Hoshi lo amenazo y creí que se iban a pelear.

- Afortunadamente papá controlo la situación, sin embargo hubo cierta tensión y luego las cosas se calmaron ya; pero deberían verlos a estos dos parecen un par de tortolos.

Si no fuera por el altavoz que anunciaba los partidos de Hyotei versus otra escuela, muy seguramente Hayden hubiera sido asesinada y April hubiera terminado tras rejas.

- Bien, iremos a apoyar a nuestra escuela, te esperamos Andy –dijo Hayden siendo arrastrada por April.

- ¿Crees que la mate?

- No le dura mucho el enfado por ese tipo de cosas -dijo Andrea, mira a Lily- Le diste las gracias a esa personita ¬¬ –pregunto Andrea con un tono sugerente.

- No, se las daré más tarde.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- ¿No iras a apoyar a tu escuela?

- Aún no juegan.

Las vemos a las dos viendo el partido de Kabaji.

- La gente que chilla en un concierto no se puede comparar con esta multitud que solo los calla con un chasquido mientras que una banda o cantante tiene que esperar a que ellos hagan silencio–dice Andrea con un chasquido.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Estoy juegando como titular en el equipo femenino.

- Ah... ¿participaste en la clasificación?

- Si, pero yo tampoco sabía que eras titular, ni siquiera te vi en la clasificación.

- Me temo que nos hemos distanciado bastante.

- Si, creo que deberíamos cambiar eso.

- Tienes razón ¿sabes? los jugadores de Hyotei son atractivos –dice Andrea con un suspiro.

- ¿Atractivos?

- Vamos, reconócelo, no me iras a decir que todos son feos.

- Por supuesto que no, si son atractivos y lindos, pero...

- Ese pero ya es otro cuento, no le des mucho rodeo a la verdad, te dejo iré apoyar a Seigaku.

- Bien, no olvides que a las cuatro nos vemos en la entrada para irnos a casa.

Andrea se despide con la mano, Lily mira a Kabaji , quien a su vez la miraba, Lily le sonríe y le dedica palabras de animo que si bien no se escucharon para Kabaji significo algo. Atobe miro extrañado a Kabaji, sigue la trayectoria de la mirada y logra ver a Lily sonriendo lo que deja algo atónito, pues era la segunda vez que la veía sonreír.

_Algún día la hare sonreír pero otro día la hare llorar por esto. Algún día me tendrá confianza y al otro día desconfiara de mí. Algún día me amara y al otro día me odiara. Esto es un juego y no voy a cambiar de idea._

* * *

-¿Iras a Europa en verano? –pregunto Andrea. 

-Si¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-¡¡Hewitt!!

Tanto Lily como Andrea se voltean y ven a Atobe junto a su limusina, mientras que Oshitari estaba al pie de la puerta observando. Andrea empuja a Lily mientras Atobe se acercaba.

- ¿Pasa algo Atobe?

- No me has dicho como te fue en el examen de Japonés.

- Pase, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

- Estaba pensando si aceptarías salir conmigo para celebrar por la buena noticia, después de todo ore-sama trataba ayudarte luego de un largo tiempo.

Lily miro sorprendida a Atobe, nunca había salido para celebrar el hecho de no perder una materia o por sacar buena nota, lo consideraba innecesario.

- Está bien –Atobe sonríe, mientras que Andrea estaba empezando a ver como iba a regañar a Lily, Oshitari miraba atónito a Lily y a Atobe incrédulo de que ella diera el sí- es una salida para cuatro personas, planea algo para la noche y yo planeare algo para la tarde, nos vemos mañana al mediodía en el parque que queda a 10 calles de la escuela.

Se voltea y sigue caminado, sonriendo, Atobe que estaba feliz ahora estaba molesto y frustrado, Oshitari estaba muy callado, en esos momentos no le convenía decir ni una palabra hasta que ore-sama hablase y Andrea estaba ligeramente sorprendida seguía muy calladamente a Lily, atónita por como había manipulado la situación al favor de ella.

* * *

Aqui tienen el quinto capitulo 

Un par de sorpresas, creo que fue un capitulo sencillo para el siguiente habra más cosas y veremos como Lily dará pelea, por asi decirlo.

Bueno me despido y no olviden dejar reviews


	6. Una salida parece una cita

Aquí esta el capitulo numero seis, espero que les gusten y:

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, solo escribo para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginacion

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Una salida parece una cita**

Andrea estaba cogiéndose el pelo cuando entra su mamá y se sienta en la cama para hablar, supuso que iba a preguntar a donde iban y con quien, o quizás era para hablarle de algún asunto importante.

-¿A que horas vuelves? –pregunto su madre mientras observaba el paisaje de la ventana

- No lo sé, posiblemente por la noche.

-¿Vas a estar todo el día afuera? –pregunto con seriedad.

-Supongo que sí, esto fue idea de Lily.

-Es que estaba pensando que si está noche después de que salga del hospital salíamos a cenar afuera para que conozcas a Shinji.

_¿Conocer al novio¿Quiere que conozca a la persona con la que está saliendo?_

_¿Por qué no? Sería malo si ella no te hubiera contado que estaba saliendo, dale dile, dile como te sientes _

- No creo que pueda¿qué tal el otro fin de semana¿O el viernes?

- Está bien ¿Quieres hablarme de algo?

-Más tarde, mañana o cuando vuelva.

_Gallina__, te acobardaste. _

* * *

Lily esperaba pacientemente a que llegara los demás, estaba haciendo bastante calor y es que era mediodía cuando el sol se pone al máximo, afortunadamente había traído ropa ligera, consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa de mangas cortas con rayas horizontales verde y blancas y unos zapatos negros. 

-¿Dónde estarán?

Una limusina parquea al frente de Lily, la puerta se abre dejando salir a Atobe Keigo, quien para sorpresa de Lily, vestía una camiseta blanca, pantalón gris oscuro y chaqueta del mismo color.

_Nunca lo he__ visto usar otra cosa que el uniforme igual se ve atractivo_

- ¿Tu compañero?

- ¿Tenia que invitar a alguien?

- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Atobe.

Atobe sonrió y miro hacía la limusina, de donde salió Oshitari quien estaba callado; parecía disgustado de estar ahí aunque no lo expresara Lily lo podía notar en sus ojos.

- ¿Y tu compañera?

- Ya viene.

Esperaron silenciosamente 10 minutos cuando Lily vio a Andrea acercándose muy calladamente, noto que vestía un jean, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra. ¿Estaba escuchando música?

-Lamento la tardanza, me perdí en unas calles.

-Andy te presento a Oshitari Yuushi, Oshitari te presento a Nicholson Andrea.

Los dos se miran y se estrechan las manos.

-Un placer de conocerte -dijo Andrea

-Igualmente.

-Bien, nuestra actividad de esta tarde es: iremos en un bote a dar un paseo en el lago y luego un picnic.

Lily saca una canasta que tenia detrás de un árbol y se pone a caminar, mientras los tres la siguen. Se siente un ambiente muy tenso y silencioso, bastante extraño para todos, nunca se habían sentido así de tensos e incómodos.

_-__Esto es raro...muy raro, es como si nadie quisiese estar aquí, bueno de hecho, el único que le gustaría estar aquí sin Andy y Oshitari es Atobe. Pero ni loca que me arriesgue a pasármela a solas con el, con Andy interviniendo será mejor, pero con Oshitari... _

_-Esto es demasiado tenso, si tan solo estuviéramos Hewitt y yo a solas no estaríamos así, pero tenía que ser una salida para cuatro. Oshitari debe distraer a Nicholson, aunque pienso que será fácil._

_-¡Demonios! Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí acompañando a un par de tercos y a una chiquilla¿a que se refería Atobe a la chiquilla¿Qué no la subestimara? _

_-__Que incomodo, en estos momentos preferiría estar en la casa o con otra gente, esto es horrible. ¡Para que vine!_

Lily se detiene, se dirige hacía el señor que estaba encargado de los botes y al rato vuelve.

- Tengo malas noticias, solo queda un bote, tendremos que subir los cuatro.

-Bien¿quiénes reman?

* * *

A los tres minutos... 

-No vayan a jugar piedra papel o tijeras o a escoger de mayor a menor; o reman los chicos o rema la persona que se le haya ocurrido está idea, decidan –dijo severamente el encargado de los botes cuando estaban los cuatro peleando por quien iba a remar.

Lily y Atobe miraban seriamente a Andrea y Oshitari; entre los dos se habían ingeniado para hacer remar a Lily y a Atobe.

- ¿No es una buena idea? –pregunto inocentemente Andrea

- ¿Por que Hewitt y yo?

- Por que tu la invitaste a salir y Hewitt fue la que dio la idea del paseo –dijo Oshitari sonriendo arrogantemente

- Ese señor si que debe haber visto un montón de peleas, predijo lo que iba a decir

- Hubiera preferido el de mayor a menor –dijo Atobe

- Si estarías descansando con Andy, mientras que Oshitari y yo estábamos remando, que solución –dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Cuándo cumples Oshitari?

- El 15 de octubre.

- Si, estarías remando con Lily.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Oshitari observando a Andrea.

- Por que ella es por ocho meses mayor que nosotros tres –dijo Lily- ¡Tu si que eres poco caballeroso!

- ¿Yo –pregunto Oshitari inocentemente.

Se queda en silencio, mientras Atobe y Lily reman. Lily mira hacia el otro lado del lago y ve a un niño con sus padres en uno de los botes con triciclos.

-¿Desde hace cuando que se conocen? –pregunto Oshitari

- Desde que teníamos 8 años –dijo Lily remando

- ¿Se conocían de la escuela¿Eran vecinas?

- Nos conocimos en el Louvre, yo estaba de viaje y me fui con mi hermano a conocer el museo mientras que Lily estaba en una salida con su padre.

- ¿Sabes hablar francés? –pregunto Oshitari

- Medio, solo se hablar español, ingles e italiano.

-¿Cómo se conocieron Atobe y tu? –pregunto Andrea

-Nos conocemos desde niños, hemos estado en Hyotei mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo era Atobe de niño¿Igual que ahora?

- Si, igual que ahora.

Atobe se para de golpe, por lo que hace que el bote se tambalee y el remo se caiga al agua.

- ¡No me excluyan de la charla! Puedo participar en una conversación normal, mientras no me ignoren.

- Sabemos que puedes participar, lo puedes hacer, nadie te lo impide pero siéntate o harás que nos caigamos al agua y hay personas que muy probablemente no sepan nadar –dijo Lily jalándole la bota del pantalón a Atobe, mientras que Andrea agarraba a Oshitari.

Atobe se sienta de nuevo, saca molesto el remo y mira a los tres. A lo lejos el encargado de los botes los miraba molesto, suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Los chicos de ahora, prefieren levantarse bruscamente para llamar la atención.

Volvió a mirar al grupo y vio que estaban tranquilos de nuevo, luego siguió vigilando a los otros.

- Tremendo susto que nos hiciste pasar Atobe –dijo Lily

- Vaya Hewitt te importo.

- No me importas, nos hiciste creer que el bote se iba a voltear.

-Te importo –dijo Atobe.

-No.

-Sí.

Lily empieza a salpicar agua a Atobe, quien de inmediato se cubrió y soltando de nuevo el remo, pero Lily empezó a lanzarle más agua por lo que en cuestión de segundos...

- Vaya que te mojaste Atobe –dijo Oshitari al ver a Atobe algo molesto.

- Oshitari rema por mi –dijo Lily levantándose con cuidado y entregándole el remo.

_Dudo mucho que en un millón de años Lily y Ke__igo terminen siendo novios, si Atobe variara con esa técnica de molestarla no tendría problemas._

_¿Y es que cuando te molesta un chico es por que le interesas?_

_En la mayoría de los casos si -- pero yo que sé _

_

* * *

_

Vemos al grupo sentados en circulo bajo un árbol comiendo los sándwiches y onigiris que Lily había preparado. Atobe se había hecho bajo el sol para secarse más rápido, aunque seguía algo molesto con Lily, para Lily era la primera vez que hacía onigiris y no le había quedado mal, había ciertos ongiris con la forma de una estrella, unos de corazón, unos de cara feliz y otros de cara enojada.

- Están deliciosos Lily –dijo Andrea comiéndose un sándwich

- Tienes creatividad, uno nunca ve estos –dijo Oshitari comiéndose uno de cara feliz.

- Me tomo tiempo hacerles la forma, valió la pena intentarlo, solo que ahora me arrepiento de una cosa.

_No debí haberlos hecho en forma de corazón, ahora Atobe me molesta con que__ todos son para el, ya desearía que se hubiese caído del agua y se ahogase ¿quién le haría falta?¬-¬ solo las fanáticas del equipo jejejeje llorarían desconsoladas ¬¬ _

_¡Por supuesto que si! Soy mala, la maldad surge cuando alguien me fastidia por un supuesto gesto romántico por parte mía, créanme, yo no hago gestos románticos por nadie si no me importa como persona._

Todos comen silenciosamente, Atobe mira a Lily de vez en cuando, la nota fría como siempre; luego nota una mano que le quita un onigiri en forma de corazón.

- ¡Devuélveme ese Nicholson! –dijo Atobe mirando seriamente a Andrea

- ¿Y si no que? Aprende a compartir de una vez Atobe, no te hace daño ¬.¬ -dijo Andrea mientras se lo comía.

- Son míos.

- ¿Y donde está la prueba de que...

- ¡Niños en silencio por favor! No vayan a pelear por un onigiri, hay más y compártanlos con los demás–dijo fríamente Lily.

- Si mamá -dijo Andrea con una sonrisa para molestar a Lily.

- Andy no molestes más –dijo Lily molesta.

-Si señora . -dijo divertida Andrea.

Oshitari no pudo aguantar la risa por lo que termino soltándola; Atobe sonreía sarcásticamente y Lily parecía querer matar a Atobe y a Andrea, pero quería quitarle esa sonrisa a Atobe.

-¿Atobe te gustaría darte un chapuzón en el lago?

- ¿Qué harán en vacaciones? –pregunto Atobe ignorando la pregunta de Lily.

- Molestar a la gente, dormir y leer –dijo Andrea mientras miraba el lago.

- ¿Hewitt?

- ¿De vacaciones? Pues...

- Vamos, acordamos a que te ibas a quedar aquí en estas vacaciones.

Lily mira a Andrea quien está seria, casi enojada. Se queda callada mirando el lago cuando cae en cuenta algo.

¡_Claro! Si digo al frente de estos dos que me voy a Paris, estos me van a seguir... pero por dios Atobe ya debe estar cansado de las negativas mías, no va a desperdiciar sus vacaciones en mí ¿o sí?_

-¿Qué harás tu Atobe?

- Entrenar Hewitt, entrenar –dijo Atobe con una sonrisa.

- ¿No le darás descanso a tu equipo Atobe?

- Hewitt pregunto por mi, no por los demás.

- Oshitari ¿que harás tu?

- Ir a la playa.

- Atobe ¿que es lo que tienes planeado para está noche?

- Es una sorpresa.

Andrea se levanta, a lo que se asusta Lily ya que pareciese que la iba a dejar sola con los tres, no estaba del todo equivocada.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, vuelvo enseguida –dijo Andrea.

Al tiempo que Andrea se alejaba uno de los celulares empieza a sonar, por lo que Oshitari se levanta y se aleja para responder la llamada, ahora estaba sola con... Atobe.

- ¿Realmente te vas a quedar aquí? –pregunto Atobe.

- Así es, voy a quedarme aquí durante las vacaciones.

-Entonces pasaras vacaciones con tus padres –dijo Atobe

-No por mucho tiempo, mi mamá tiene que trabajar y el único con el que pasare tiempo es con mi padrastro, lo que sería una gran oportunidad para conocerlo –dijo Lily haciendo que lo ultimo sonase a una buena idea.

_Bueno no estaré mucho tiempo, una semana acá y me voy a París a visitar a mis abuelos y a mi padre, los extraño mucho. Pero... suena bien la idea, podría conocer a mi segundo papá__, no está mal._

- ¿Tus padres son divorciados? –pregunto Atobe

- Si, es difícil pero luego te acostumbras a la idea –dijo Lily pensativa- ¿y tus padres?

- Felizmente casados.

- Supongo que tus padres se quieren y te quieren ¿no? –pregunto Lily mirando a Atobe

- Si ellos se quieren y me quieren a mi al igual que los abuelos –dijo Atobe algo perdido en sus pensamientos- dejemos de hablar de familias, no es un tema que me guste hablar mucho en una conversación.

-Está bien.

_

* * *

_

_Lo voy a llamar, si, eso voy a hacer._

_¡¡¡Si¡¡Animo¡¡Estás con las energías que necesitas para dar el paso!!_

_¿Pero que le digo? No creo que sea buena idea, sabes que cambie de opinión._

_¡¡¡Noooo!!! No eches a perder esas energías te vas a arrepentir, llámalo, por favor, te hará bien y así acabas está tortura mental que te haces por las noches._

_Pero..._

_¡¡NADA DE PEROS O LO HACES O LO HACES!!_

_Esta bien coincidencia malvada _¬¬ _tranquila ya lo hago, mira estoy marcando su número_

Andrea estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, marcando a un numero del celular, no estaba segura si se le habían acabado los minutos, esperaba que no.

-Está repicando...repica...contesta...contesta... -Andrea suspiro resignada, le había respondido el contestador del celular- bueno... ni modo: Hola Tezuka te llamaba para saludarte y preguntarte como estabas, eso es todo, adiós.

_¡¡¡No¿Por qué en estos momentos no cogió el celular? Voy a matarlo_

_No puedes matarlo, lo que si voy a hacer es morirme de la vergüenza, bueno ya lo hice no hay paso atrás._

_¡¡Llámalo más tarde!! No... mejor no, eso ya suena desespero y no somos desesperadas al menos que te devuelva la llamada. _

-¿Por qué tan sola?

Andrea suelta un grito y salta hacía adelante, se voltea algo molesta para ver quien la había asustado justo para ver a Oshitari quien le sonreía arrogantemente.

-Eres como Atobe, te le pareces con esa sonrisa.

Oshitari se acerca a ella.

- No soy Atobe.

- Lo sé, ahora explícame que haces aquí.

- Paseaba.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿No me crees?

- Está bien.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Oshitari al ver a Andrea alejarse en dirección contraria del picnic

-A dar una vuelta en el lago¿vienes?

* * *

Lily suspiro fastidiada, era imposible hablar con Atobe durante dos horas sin que se lanzaran comentarios sarcásticos ni que pelearan como niños. 

- Respóndeme una cosa¿te divierte hacerme rabiar, no es así? –pregunto Lily mirando a Atobe, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

- Así es.

- ¿Por que a los hombres les gusta vernos rabiar? -Dijo algo insegura Lily, sabía cual era posiblemente la respuesta pero quería comprobar si era verdad.

-Por que se ven lindas molestas –dijo Atobe a la vez que atajaba una manzana que Lily le había arrojado.

-Mentiroso, esa regla no va conmigo, lo haces para fastidiarme la vida para que salga contigo.

-¿No estamos en una salida?

-De grupo

-Es una cita de todas formas.

-¿Quieres que te bote al lago?

Atobe iba a contestar cuando llega Oshitari, seguido de Andrea, los dos miran a Lily y Atobe. Había pasado varias horas desde el comienzo del paseo.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Andrea.

- Dentro de una hora es el plan de Atobe. –Dijo Oshitari al ver el reloj

- Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo –dijo Andrea - ¿La distancia de aquí al sitio que escogiste es de una hora?

- Así es, así que vamos andando hacía la limusina –dijo Atobe levantándose.

Una pregunta¿a que lugar creen que Atobe llevaría al grupo¿Qué es lo que pasara en ese lugar sea a donde sea? Se las dejo de tarea para la próxima clase... ehem capitulo.

* * *

Tanto Lily y Andrea como Oshitari habían a llegado a adivinar que Atobe los iba a llevar a un restaurante elegante de la alta sociedad al ver los edificios y los lugares donde pasaban. 

-Llegamos¿listas señoritas? –pregunto Atobe mientras se bajaba de la limusina.

Al salir pudieron ver que estaba al frente de un edificio pequeño, siguieron callados a Atobe, pero se detuvieron al entrar al vestíbulo, vieron calladamente como Atobe hablaba con el anfitrión, quien los miro y les pidió que lo siguieran.

Todos estaban callados, las dos chicas estaban incomodas ante la reprobatoria mirada de la gente que estaban cenando o pidiendo, ya que para el lugar donde estaban no estaban bien vestidas, la mayoría los ignoraban pues no era asunto de ellos. Al llegar al ultimo piso, la sorpresa de las chicas fue grande.

En lugar de haber un cuarto con ventanas como habían visto 3 pisos antes, era un balcón con flores y luces que daban un cierto ambiente tranquilo y romántico, había mesas pero muy pocas estaban ocupadas, una pequeña pista de baile y unos violinistas que acompañaban a una pareja que bailaba.

-Está es su mesa, espero que les gusten –dijo el anfitrión sonriendo y yéndose.

-¿Qué les parece señoritas? –pregunto Atobe a dos sorprendidas muchachas, quienes no dejaban de mirar el lugar.

-Esto es impresionante Keigo –dijo Andrea

-Hermoso ¿cuál es la especialidad de esté restaurante? –pregunto Lily, sentándose en la silla que Atobe le ofrecía.

-La comida francesa –contesto Atobe.

Lily reacciono y miro insinuante a Atobe, quien sonreía sin parar a la vez que veía como Oshitari se comportaba como un caballero con Andrea quien estaba roja.

-¿Están bailando tango? –pregunto Lily cuando se volteo a ver a la pareja que estaba en la pista al sonar la música algo movida.

-No sé, es que puede ser otro baile –dijo Andrea tratando de calmarse, agradecía el hecho de tener a Lily al frente suyo.

Apareció el camarero con los menús y luego fue atender a otro grupo mientras se decidían. Luego volvió y tomo nota de sus pedidos, se fue dejándolos solos y... aburridos.

-¿Qué les gusta hacer ustedes en su tiempo libre?

-Me gusta ver películas románticas –contesto Oshitari sin pensar en lo que decía, pero miro extrañado a las dos chicas quienes lo miraban como si fueran un bicho raro.

-¿Hablas en serio Oshitari? –pregunto Lily.

-Si.

-Wow, nunca he conocido a un chico que le gustase ese tipo de películas.

-¿Y tu Atobe?

-A ore-sama le gusta pescar y leer.

-¿Tu pescas? –pregunto sorprendida Lily.

-Así es –contesto arrogantemente Atobe.

-¿Que estilo? –pregunto sorprendida Andrea.

- Pesca con mosca –contesto Atobe

_OO ¿Pesca? Eso significa una cosa OO_

- Lily también pesca –dijo Andrea.

- ¿Pescas?

- Si... pero no con mosca.

- ¿Qué más haces en tu tiempo libre Hewitt? –pregunto Oshitari sonriendo arrogantemente

- Tomo fotografías y dibujo.

- Supongo que un día de estos harás un dibujo de ore-sama y me lo regalaras.

- Nunca.

- ¿A pesar del premio?

- A pesar del premio, sea cual sea

- ¿Tu que haces en tu tiempo libre? –le pregunto Oshitari a Andrea mientras los otros dos se lanzaban juramentos.

-Bueno... me gusta pintar y nadar.

Oshitari y Andrea miraron a la otra pareja (La que bailaba en la pista), Andrea miro a Oshitari quien a su vez la miro a ella.

-¿Bailas? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, los dos se levantaron y se alejaron de la mesa, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar al otro par que habían estado hablando sarcásticamente olvidando de vez en cuando que estaban ahí sus amigos.

Lily contemplo bailar a Andrea con Oshitari, estaba feliz por su amiga al no tener que aguantarla a ella y a su arrogante pretendiente... bueno, Oshitari también era un arrogante, lo había sido al comienzo de la salida pero luego se había vuelto un caballero con ella y no era el pretendiente.

_Me gustaría que este grosero__ de al lado me invitase a bailar, pero no quiero bailar con el, cielos me estoy sintiendo amargada... triste._

-Vamos, no seas una amargada y vamos a bailar –dijo Atobe cogiéndole de la mano a Lily y arrastrándola a la pista de baile.

- Eres muy mandón ¿sabes Atobe?

- Creo que mejor nos estamos callados y déjate llevar –dijo Atobe pasando una mano a su cintura y tratando de llevarla.

-Jamás me dejare llevar.

-Como quieras -dijo Atobe dandole un beso en la mejilla.

_Siempre tienes que hacer un sutil movimiento para evitar que la persona se de cuenta de lo que vas a hacer, pero un movimiento puede tener una falla si está persona no es tonta... nunca la subestimes._

* * *

Y este fue el sexto capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

El pasatiempo de Lily es la pesca... la pesca... la pesca... la pesca...

El pasatiempo de Aotbe es la pesca... la pesca... la pesca.. la pesca...

La pesca con mosca es con mosca, pero es un estilo muy complicado, solo aquellos con experiencia y profesionales pueden usar esta tecnica. Imaginate una caña con el nylon más largo y andar moviendolo como latigo ehem (Ya les di la idea de como es) jejejeje.

Lamento la tardanza en cuanto a la publicación pero se me quedo la inspiración en algún lado de por ahí y tuve que ir a buscarla a ratos... pero creo que eso compensa el capitulo largo... si no es largo, entonces no se que es ¿medio, quizás? ya saben conferencias, reviews, comentarios, tomatazos... son bienvenidos.

Ahora a responder:

**Keru-chan-sempai:** Me alegro que te haya gustado los dos capitulos, en especial el 4 -, aunque ya me preguntaba donde estabas jajajaj pero bueno, entiendo que hayas estado muy ocupada. Epsero que te guste el cpaitulo, ahhh... como es Atobe... demasiado duro cuando uno ve la verdad.

**Harlett:** ¡¡Que gusto verte tambíen!! No te preocupes por el otro review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Azalygaara: **Gracias por tu review y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, espero que te haya gustado el ca**pitulo**


	7. Invitación

**Capitulo 7:**

**Invitación**

Lily observaba la hermosa Paris desde el patio que había en el apartamento de su padre mientras tomaba su cena. La noche estaba refrescante considerando que durante todo el día había estado haciendo calor, su padre la noto muy callada y pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa hija?

- Pensaba en cosas.

- ¿Has hablado con Andy?

- Aun no, no he tenido tiempo entre fiesta y paseo no he podido llamarla y eso que ya se acaban las vacaciones.

- Llámala ahora, te dejare a solas para que tengas privacidad.

-No, quédate, total te tengo confianza y aun no has terminado de cenar.

-Esta bien.

Lily cogió el teléfono que estaba detrás suyo y empezó a marcar el numero, espero pacientemente, pero luego colgó y volvió a marcar, ya iba a colgar por tercera vez cuando oyó que levantaban el teléfono en la otra línea.

_-¿Quien habla?_ –pregunto al otro lado una voz dormida.

-Soy yo Lily¿cómo estás?

-_Ingrata, eres una ingrata¿por qué me llamas hasta ahora? –_se oyó un bostezo al otro lado de la línea

-Oye lamento por no haberte llamado antes pero...el grupo me llevo de fiesta a fiesta y paseo a paseo.

-Lily¿qué horas son en París?

-Las... –miro su reloj y cayo en cuenta a que se quería referir Andrea- las 8 de la noche y allá son las tres de la madrugada.

El padre de Lily se ríe de la ingenuidad de su hija, quien lo miro seriamente, el fue que le había dado la idea y por culpa de el había despertado a su amiga... había caído en su trampa.

_-¿Está tu__ padre ahí? Con razón... Mándale saludos._

-Andy te manda saludos –dijo Lily.

-Lo mismo, pregúntale cuando vendrá –dijo tratando de calmarse

-Te manda saludos y pregunta cuando vendrás.

-_Cuando pueda, en fin querida ingrata, después de casi un mes sin llamarme y sin llamar a tu familia¿qué ha sido de tu vida fiestera allá?_

_- _Bien, mis abuelos mandan saludos y preguntan por ti y por tu mamá.

-_¿Les contaste que ella ya tiene novio?_

- Por supuesto, estaban felices por ella, por cierto ¿que tal es el?

-_¿Shinji? Pues es agradable y simpático como persona, quiere mucho a mi mamá y ella ha estado feliz después de muchos años... es agradable conmigo y es inteligente, bromista y todo._

-Que bien Andy

_-Atobe ha estado preguntado por ti._

_-_¿Atobe? –El padre de Lily mira curioso a su hija- ¿Fue a mi casa?

-_Si, por cierto debes hablar con tu mamá, le haces falta pero en fin, fue a buscarte a tu casa y como tu mamá le dijo que no tenía noticias de ti en Paris, me fue a buscar a mi, me pregunto por ti que donde estabas._

-¿Le dijiste la verdad? –pregunto preocupada Lily- ¿Y luego que paso?

-_Se entro a mi casa sin permiso... que grosero pero en fin, me miro como si tuviera la razón después de que le dije que no fuera tan intenso, luego sonrió y me dijo: Tu ya lo sabias._

- ¿Y luego?

_-Se fue, __eso es todo._

-¿Cuando fue que le dijiste eso a Atobe?

_-__Hace un mes y medio¿vendrás?_

-Por supuesto que si¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

_-Como jamás llamaste a tu mamá__ se quedo preocupando por que pensó que no te había gustado tu estadía, me pregunto a mi y le dije que estabas contenta, que si no la llamabas es que aun no habías caído en cuenta en la familia, le dije que tampoco me habías llamado, pero no pude quitarle su preocupación._

_-_Si soy una ingrata... tengo que llamarla.

_-Bueno te dejo que estoy muerta del sueño, hablamos y te cuento de mis vacaciones._

-Bien au revoir.

_-Au revoir._

Lily miro a su padre que estaba frio y serio, aquella imagen era lo que más la aterraba a ella, ver a su padre frio y seco, cuando normalmente era cálido.

-¿No llamaste a tu madre?

-No señor–dijo Lily avergonzada.

-Entiendo que no hayas llamado a Andy pero creí que la habías llamado ¿no tomaste tiempo en algún momento de tus vacaciones en llamar a tu madre?

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes conmigo Lily a la que le debes disculpas es a tu madre –dijo molesto- a tu madre le hacía ilusión que fueras a vivir con ella, ahora debe estar angustiada por que no la has llamado ni escrito, debe estar pensando que no eres feliz.

-Soy feliz.

-¡Pero jamás se lo has dicho! Aunque nos hayamos divorciado y tu mamá haya iniciado nueva vida con otra persona, no quiere decir que no hagas parte de ella, por que ella te invito a formar parte y todo, pero tienes que hablarle y decirle las cosas o como va a saber ella que estás feliz.

Lily miraba la mesa avergonzada, con rabia y tristeza de que su padre la regañase, pero era su padre, tenía el derecho de hacerle caer en cuenta sus errores.

* * *

_El regaño que debe estar recibiendo._

_No debiste decírselo sabiendo que su papá esta ahí_

_Si no se lo digo Lily jamás caerá en cuenta, suele ser algo egoísta con los demás pero... ¿no somos algo egoístas?_

_Si, si no fueran así no existirían conciencias como yo ¿no es así?_

_Tengo mucho sueño... está haciendo mucho calor y me dio hambre..._

_Si que tienes facilidad de cambiar el tema ¬¬_

* * *

Tiempo después...

Lily charlaba con una de sus amigas de Hyotei sobre trivialidades, se reían de las ocurrencias y de sus compañeros.

-Ahora que recuerdo Lily-san ¿por que dejaste el club de tenis? –pregunto Ayumi

-Me quitaba tiempo, además es muy exigente –dijo Lily mientras tomaba una Ponta.

-Veo... entonces... ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-¿Le vas a pedir eso Ayumi? –pregunto June, amiga de Ayumi

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Lily

-Verás me gusta Kabaji-san... estamos en la misma clase pero no me atrevo a invitarle algún lado, total está detrás de Atobe y no se... si sacaría tiempo.

Lily miraba atónita a Ayumi, eso significaba que Kabaji iba a conseguir pareja pronto. Reacciono y miro a Ayumi.

-Kabaji tendrá tiempo, solo es necesario que lo invites.

-Tu lo conoces, eres amiga de el... ¿qué recomendaciones me darías?

-Ayumi no es necesario que lo haga, si te gusta mucho Kabaji solo tienes que quererlo mucho.

-A tu padre le gustara estés con alguien que parece un guardaespaldas, sabrá que te cuidara –dijo June mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Está haciendo mucho calor...

- ¿Y si invito a Kabaji-kun a comer un helado?

-¡Que buena idea Ayumi!

-Pero ¿cómo hago con Atobe?

June miro maliciosamente a Lily, Lily miro a June y negó con la cabeza. Ayumi mira a Lily, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No –dijo fríamente Lily sin abrir los ojos

- ¿Por qué no? Eres la favorita de Atobe, solo tiene ojos para ti.

-No, hasta ahora logre deshacerme de el, lo siento Ayumi, pero lo que puedes hacer es mandarle una nota.

* * *

Lily miraba desde la ventana los jardines, no tenía ganas de prestar atención a la aburrida clase de Biología. No tenía cabeza para ello en esos momentos sino para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Atobe... había recibido la invitación por Kabaji, quien era el que las repartía, Ayumi aprovecho la oportunidad para invitarlo después de que el le entregase la de ella y el había aceptado.

_June deber estar colérica... no la invitaron__ a la fiesta jejeje ¿Será que voy? De todas formas tengo que confirmar invitación y todo, mejor le pregunto a Andy como me encontrare con ella hoy y me podrá ayudar._

Recordaba la tarjeta dorada con una excelente caligrafía que llenaría de orgullo a sus abuelos, especificando la fecha y la hora, entonces suena el timbre indicando el fin de la clase, Lily suspira aliviada, guarda sus cosas y ve que Jiroh se empieza a desperezar.

-Mañana tendremos un examen de lo que vimos, así que les sugiero que estudien, si no asuman consecuencias –dijo fríamente la profesora cuando estaba al pie de la puerta.

-Lily-san¿prestaste atención a la clase? –pregunto Jiroh

-La verdad, lo vi hace tiempo pero no creí que nos fuera a poner examen –miro a donde había salido la profesora- conozco a alguien que se le da la ciencias¿estarás ocupado?

-Tengo practicas de tenis.

-Oh... entonces nos vemos el lunes Jiroh.

* * *

El hecho de tener a una de sus mejores amigos al lado la relajaba y le permitía soltarse un poco más, para poder hablar lo que sentía y lo que pasaba. A las dos les gustaba eso, tener su tiempo para hablar y desahogarse.

-Entonces lograste ponerle fin a tus preocupaciones, creí que te ibas a estresar por no encontrar a alguien que te explicara matemáticas¿a quien le pediste ayuda?

-A Tezuka... se lo pedí antes de salir a vacaciones, me ha ido mejor con el que con el anterior.

-Así que por fin le pusiste fin a tu tortura mental.

_Casi no... ¬¬__ como le tiene algo de miedo a Tezuka no se decidía por pedirle el favor._

-Si, gracias a mi conciencia... no me dejo en paz en ningún momento.

_Eres un amor Andy__, reconoces mi trabajo._

- Para muchos no es el fuerte las matemáticas.

- Por cierto ¿te invitaron a la fiesta de Atobe?

Lily miro sorprendida a Andrea, en ningún momento le había dicho de la fiesta, ni que la habían invitado ni nada.

- ¿Cómo supiste? –pregunto Lily

- Por que a mi también me invitaron, recibí la invitación está tarde.

- ¿Iras?

- Claro que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una fiesta formal¿es dentro de dos meses no es así?

- Si... yo no sé si ir.

- ¿Por Atobe? Lily un chico no debería impedirte que vayas a los lugares o fiestas que quieres ir, además ni siquiera son algo, son simplemente... ¿compañeros para pasar tiempo sarcástico?

-Creo que voy a ir.

-Bien así me gusta, no me vas a dejar solita en aquella fiesta ¡¡ habrá mucha gente desconocida.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Algo... no entiendes que la mayoría son gente que no conozco, a los únicos que conozco son Atobe, Akutagawa, Kabaji y a Oshitari.

-Puros hombres ¬¬ - Andrea mira asustada a Lily- Tranquila, te entiendo, Atobe no hará algo pequeño.

* * *

Atobe leía La Odisea de Homero (N/A: Homero Simpson jejejejeje), mientras Oshitari miraba unas cosas en Internet en la casa de Atobe.

-¿Entonces Kabaji se fue con una chica?

- No es una chica cualquiera, es con Valentine –dijo con un tono orgulloso.

- ¿Valentine Ayumi¿La hija del vicepresidente de comunicaciones Widmore? –pregunto confundido Oshitari

-Así es.

-No puedo creerlo¿crees que su padre la deje?

-Supongo que sí, de todas formas la invite a la fiesta -dijo desinteresadamente Atobe

-¿A quienes invitaste?

Atobe señalo una lista que había encima del escritorio, Oshitari la cogió y la observó, siguió mirando hasta llegar a unos nombres, luego siguió mirando hasta que se detuvo sorprendido.

-¿Invitaste a Nicholson? –pregunto Oshitari.

- Así es.

-Entiendo que hayas invitado a Hewitt pero a ¿Nicholson? –pregunto Oshitari

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado Yuushi.

Oshitari Yuushi miro extrañado a Atobe, quien seguía leyendo el libro e ignorando todo lo demás.

* * *

Hoy les doy dos capitulos más de regalo, espero que les haya gustado este, en cuanto a lo de Homero Simpson; verán leí hace tiempo un articulo sobre un niño que sabía sobre libros narrando fragmentos El Cuervo de Edgar Alan Poe siendo el de 9 años, su padre le pregunto como sabía eso, el niño le dijo que fue gracias a Homero. El padre pregunto maravillado y sorprendido ¿Homero el de la Odisea?... No papá, es Homero Simpson. jejejejejeje

Por cierto, Andrea no le gusta Tezuka jejejeje fue una especie de experimento que hice, creo que hice una sorpresa

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen lo corto, el siguiente creo que lo recompensara.

**Keru-chan-sempai:** ¡¡¡Gracias por tus reviews!!! Ni yo misma se lo qué va a pasar jejeje en cuanto a lo del lago aquello arruinaria la cita y Lily no se presta para eso cuando hay testigos, además no eres la unica que quería que Atobe se fuera al fondo del lago. Lily en si es directa, le gusta hacerlo rápido y listo, como cuando quitas una curita.

Vi el especial que dijiste (No había podido verlo antes por que no lo encontraba en español, me toco verlo en ingles) y me encanto, eso hizo cambiar mi forma de ver a Atobe, me hizo reir bastante jejejeje.

**Harlett:** Muy posiblemente alguien acabe en el fondo del lago jejejeje. Lee el siguiente y verás una cosilla, no tiene que ver con el lago.

**Ariza Erizawa:** ¡¡Sardinita!! Por fin me dejas un review, prima malvada (le pega con un garrote) ya era hora, viste lo que sufre uno cuando no recibe reviews eh?? espero que te guste el siguiente

**Tinavb: **Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por los favoritos, espero que te guste el proximo capitulo.


	8. Jyobairo

**Dedicado a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia desde el comienzo. **

**Gracias por los reviews y sus favoritos, no saben cuanto me emociona y me alegran-**

**Le dedico las escenas románticas a Danny, que según ella me salen cute este tipo de escenas **

**y **

**espero que disfruten el capitulo**

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión, admeás si fuera mio tendría la colección del manga.

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Jyobairo**

El motivo de su fiesta era de antifaces, Atobe estaba orgulloso y feliz consigo mismo, por la fiesta que iba a dar inicio, por todo y por el traje blanco y corbata azul cielo que le quedaba perfectamente.

Se miraba en el espejo y vio a través del reflejo a su abuelo que estaba sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¡Has crecido! Pareciese que fue ayer cuando tenías 8 años y pedías un avión para pilotearlo tu junto a Jiroh-kun y Yuushi-kun

-He crecido abuelo.

-Cada día te haces un hombre, sabes perfectamente lo que quieres y luchas por obtenerlo, pero que tus ambiciones no te consuman o vas a terminar haciendo sufrir a alguien.

Se despidió dejando a Atobe solo, quien estaba extrañado ante las palabras de su abuelo, su abuelo volvió al cuarto y dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No hagas esperar a tus invitados Keigo, tus padres y tu abuela te están esperando.

* * *

Lily miraba la ventana, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y una que otra nube, estaba nerviosa, no entendía por que... pero lo estaba. 

-Andy te espera–dijo una voz.

Lily se voltea y ve a su querida madre sonriendo, de cabello castaño claro ondulado y ojos miel.

-Gracias por avisarme –miro a su madre- es la primera vez que voy a un baile contigo

-Puede que no vaya a estar en la fiesta pero sí, es la primera vez que compartimos un momento así–la miro- ¡Dios te ves hermosa!... me recuerdas a mi en mi fiesta de 15 años.

Lily rio y se miro en el espejo, vestía de un hermoso vestido sin tiras, con una caída en la falda, de color carmín; su pelo liso tenía las puntas onduladas y el flequillo que tenía hace unos meses le resaltaba bastante su cara.

* * *

-¡Lily te ves hermosa! –dijo Andrea sorprendida.

Lily entro a la limusina mirando sorprendida a Andrea; ella vestía un vestido negro de tiras con un pequeño escote, debajo del busto tenía una línea blanca. Su pelo estaba rizado lo que hacía que se viese totalmente diferente a la Andy que normalmente veías.

-¿Estás jugando a Cenicienta? –pregunto Lily sorprendida

-¿Por qué lo dices¿Me veo mal? –pregunto Andrea, quien estaba preocupada- Lily... no te quedes callada.

-Es que estás completamente diferente.

-Ah... ¿eso quiere decir que me veo bien?

-No tienes que asustarte si se te acercan chicos –dijo sonriendo Lily

* * *

El lugar en donde se hacía la fiesta era enorme, los manteles y las sillas eran de dorado y blanco, alguna que otra cosa algo extravagante, todo estaban tan bien distribuido que la gente estaba sorprendida, por un lado las mesas para los padres y adultos, por otro lado las mesas para los jóvenes con una pista de baile en el centro. 

Lily junto a Andrea entregaron la invitación al encargado de anotar a los invitados, tan pronto las entregaron, una persona las condujo a una mesa, donde estaba siendo ocupada por Jiroh y Kabaji con Ayumi.

-¡Lily! –Ayumi se levanta y saluda a Lily- ¡estás hermosa!

-Tu también Ayumi, Ayumi te presento a Andy, Andy te presento a Ayumi.

-Mucho gusto, Lily me ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, Lily también me ha hablado de ti también –dijo Andrea con una sonrisa.

Después de saludarse, se sentaron respectivamente en sus puestos y charlaban y veían a la gente que llegaba, hasta completar la mesa con las siguientes personas y en ese orden: Jiroh, Andrea, Oshitari, Kabaji, Ayumi y Lily, al lado de Lily un puesto vacio.

Las luces se apagan y las puertas se abren dejando pasar a Atobe con una capa de rey (que se quita) y todos se levantan para aplaudir al festejado la orquesta empieza a tocar dando inicio al vals, la gente se levanta para bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

Andrea se quedo contemplando como bailaban, pero no duro mucho tiempo sentada pues Jiroh la saco a bailar y aunque le dijese que ella no sabía bailar vals, no le importo, Lily bailaba con Oshitari y Ayumi con Kabaji, Atobe con su madre y luego con su abuela.

* * *

Una vez que se acabo el vals, seguido del brindis y de la comida, empezó a sonar la música, los chicos empezaron a charlar en el caso de Lily a hablar con su compañero de sarcasmos que se sentó a su lado... de hecho esa silla desocupada era de Atobe. 

Ayumi y Andrea estaban interesadas en los comentarios sarcásticos, pero luego Ayumi se fue a la pista de baile con Kabaji y Andrea con Ohtori quien la había invitado a dar un paseo.

-Mmmm... ¿qué te pasa Oshitari? –pregunto Jiroh al ver que volvía a la mesa- ¿mala conquista?

-Era muy artificial para mi gusto –dijo molesto Oshitari mientras tomaba una copa de champan

-¿Artificial¿Necesitas a alguien que sea... sentimental?

-Al menos que sea suave y cariñosa, las chicas que estaban ahí eran... plásticas, lo único que hacían era admirar a Atobe y de esto y aquello.

Atobe mira molesto a Oshitari, quien cae en cuenta de su error.

- Me refiero que está bien admirar a ore-sama pero no en forma obsesiva.

- Eso espero.

- Zzzz... ¿no les parece que las chicas de está mesa están hermosas como los ángeles? –dijo Jiroh medio dormido.

Lily no se sonrojo, estaba acostumbrada a esos elogios que ya ni le hacían efecto cuando los escuchaba.

-¿La estás buscando¿Quieres hablar con ella? –pregunto Jiroh.

-¿Yo¿A quien? –pregunto Lily.

-Tu no Lily-san, Yuushi está buscando a alguien.

-No la busco.

- ¿Seguro?

Oshitari se levanta algo molesto y Atobe se ríe junto a Jiroh, mientras que Lily miraba extrañada a los dos chicos preguntándose de quien estaban hablando.

-¿De quien están hablando? –pregunto Lily confusa

-De Andy-san¿no sabes nada? –dijo Jiroh

-¿De que Andy rechazo a Oshitari cuando la invito a una cita? Si lo sabía.

-Lo que no sabes Hewitt, es que Nicholson no le explico la razón a Yuushi del rechazo cuando el pregunto el motivo, lo único que le contesto fue:

-"No tengo tiempo para esto" –Completo Jiroh.

Lily miro a los dos chicos, una sonrisa burlona ilumino su rostro que termino transformándose en una pequeña risa.

-¡Esto es tan divertido! –siguió riéndose- ¿Oshitari no les conto que el la invito por teléfono?

-¿Qué?

-¡Claro! Oshitari no conoce donde vive Andy y es muy poco probable que se la encontrase, el cuento es que el la llamo justo en el momento que iba tarde para las tutorías de matemáticas –dijo riéndose- a lo que se refería Andy era que no tenía tiempo para explicarle el por que.

Jiroh y Atobe se miraban sorprendidos, Lily ya había dejado de reir y seguía sonriendo mientras veía la cara de perplejidad de los dos muchachos.

-Me encanta saber más que ustedes –dijo sonriendo divertida Lily

-Hagamos una apuesta Hewitt –dijo Atobe.

-Bien, aunque no deberías apostar con una dama –se acomodo otra vez en su silla- ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

- Contigo es una excepción, tu sabes bien lo que haces; mi apuesta es la siguiente: Oshitari no sabe todavía el por que le rechazo Nicholson, supongo que Yuushi arreglara eso está noche y me imagino que lo hará en la pista de baile...

-¿Te dijo el lo que quería hacer?

-No, de hecho me dijo que lo que haría seria evadir a Nicholson, pero teniéndola en el mismo lugar Yuushi la ira a buscar y que mejor lugar romántico (para el) que en una pista de baile con la música correcta.

-Eso... es cursi y muy de película, conozco a Andy, no le gustara arreglar los problemas con tanta gente alrededor y sobre todo... bailando.

-¿Entonces aceptas la apuesta?

-A ver si entendí, la apuesta consiste en que Yuushi arreglara sus problemas con Andy-san en la pista de baile –pregunto Jiroh.

-Así es Jiroh –Atobe mira a Lily- ¿qué dices Hewitt?

-Está bien, cada uno se basa en los conocimientos de las personas que conocemos, la acepto¿qué apostamos?

- Bien- Atobe se inclina hacía Lily- bailaras conmigo está noche y me concederás una cita, solo para nosotros dos.

_¿Estoy dudando¿__Estoy dudando¿cómo rayos puedo dudar en estos momentos y sobre todo apostar por mi amiga? Conozco a Andy, no le gusta arreglar los problemas en publico... no puedo dudar. No quiero salir con Atobe..._

-Bien, a cambio dejaras de perseguirme y dejaras de intentar conquistarme, en pocas palabras me dejas en paz –dijo seria Lily.

-Hecho.

Lily y Atobe se miran a los ojos seriamente, mientras Jiroh los mira preocupado, la apuesta era una condena para los dos y no solamente para Lily... si no también para Atobe en un futuro no lejano.

* * *

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

_Quiere hablar contigo_

_Pero... _

_No te preocupes no será nada malo... creo, supongo que quiere hablarte después de los tres intentos que hiciste al llamarlo._

_¿El es__ como Atobe?_

_No, Atobe es peor, mira cuanto tiempo lleva con Lily y nada que no pasa... mucho, en cambio EL espero como tres meses para hablarte, no quería hablarte pero su conciencia lo tortura._

-Othori, me permites hablar con ella –pregunto Oshitari seriamente.

-Está bien senpai –dijo Ohtori levantándose de la silla –nos vemos Nicholson-san

-Nos vemos –Andrea mira a Oshitari- ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Cómo preguntas eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo que pregunte como estás para iniciar la conversación? –dijo Andrea algo molesta.

-Olvídalo –dijo Oshitari colocando la copa de champaña en la mesa

-¿Cuántas copas has tomado?

-Esta es la tercera.

-Deja de tomar o harás el ridículo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que estarás borracho y no hay cosa más desagradable y de mal gusto que la gente se emborrache en una fiesta, sobre todo en la de tu mejor amigo.

-No pregunto por eso¿Por qué me dijiste que no? –pregunto Oshitari

Andrea mira sorprendida a Oshitari, se quita el antifaz, algo confundida a la pregunta. Oshitari la mira y al ver que no se acuerda, hace el intento de levantarse pero Andrea lo detiene.

-Por que me llamaste en un mal momento –suspiro y mira a Yuushi a los ojos- Cuando me llamaste, estaba llegando tarde a una tutoría y no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para una cita en esos momentos, estaba más preocupada por mis clases que para explicarte que no tenía tiempo en ese momento, por eso dije que no tengo tiempo para esto, para la explicación.

-¿Por qué no me devolviste la llamada?

-Me robaron el celular, por eso no te pude llamar, por que ahí tenia el tuyo, le pedí a Lily el favor de que si me daba tu número pero estabas en practicas de tenis o no querías hablar con nadie.

No le estaba mintiendo, el hecho de que ella lo mirase a los ojos y le dijese eso sin mirar a ningún otro lado demostraba que era verdad. La cogió de la mano y se la llevo a la pista de baile cuando empezó a sonar una música suave como para bailar pegados.

-¿Oshitari? –pregunto extrañada Andrea.

-No me llames Oshitari por favor, llámame Yuushi –dijo Yuushi dándole la vuelta delicadamente.

-Entonces¿ya no estás molesto conmigo? –pregunto Andrea

-No, ya no, fue una tontería ya no importa –la abrazo más a el, haciendo que Andrea se sonrojase y lo abrazase también.

Sin que esa pareja se diesen cuenta, cerca de ellos estaba Atobe bailando con Ayumi y Lily bailando con Kabaji, habían escuchado todo y pareciese que Lily había perdido.

Luego que se acabara la canción, Atobe cogió de la mano a Lily antes de que ella se dirigiese a la mesa, la agarro con suavidad y la música empezó a sonar con un inicio fuerte, empezó a sonar la canción:

_Hito wa dare mo awarena hoshi  
Matataite wa nagarete yuku  
Moe tsukiru to shiri nagara mo  
Dareka ni kiduite hoshi katta_

Atobe alejo un instante a Lily y luego la acerco, se vieron a los ojos, ambos estaban molestos pero curiosamente los dos disfrutaban el baile.

_Mune ni sashita ichirin no bara ga  
Akai to kage ni kawaru yoru  
Tsumetaku nureta shita ni saguri  
Aterareta kodoku ni nareta kokoro_

-Perdimos la apuesta, los dos –dijo Lily

-La perdiste tu.

-Arreglaron su problema fuera y en la pista, perdimos Atobe, reconócelo –dijo Lily

_Butai no mannaka ni odori deru hodo no  
Yaku dokoro ja naito  
Jibun ga wakatte iru_

-¿No tengo otra opción?

-No.

_Anata ga kidukaseta koi ga  
Anata nashi de sodatte yuku  
Kanashii hana tsukeru mae ni  
Chiisana me wo tsunde hoshii  
Yami ni ukanda kagaribi ni terasaretara  
Jyobairo, Jyobairo_

_Soredemo yoru ga yasashii no wa  
Miteminu furishite kureru kara_

-Yo bailo –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos.

_Gin no kami kazari  
Otoshite itta no wa  
Kono mune tsuranuku yaiba no kawari _ka

-Entonces... la apuesta queda en empate –dijo Lily- O podríamos cumplir nuestra parte del trato sin ningún problema.

-Solo... disfrutemos de este baile Lily –dijo Atobe al darle una vuelta a Lily- callados.

-Está bien Keigo.

_Ore kake no PEN de  
Monogatari wo sukoshi  
Kaeyou toshitara ibitsu na kigeki ni natta_

_Sora no hirosa wo shirusu toki  
Hito wa nani de hakaru no darou?  
Kono omoi wo tsutaeru toki  
Boku wa donna kotoba ni shiyou?  
Anata no tonari ni iru  
Jibun wo umaku omoi egake nai  
Hagure nai you  
Karamete ita no wa yubi ja naku fuan datta_

Solo por esa noche estarían en paz, solo por esa noche se dejarían tranquilos y seguirían como si fuesen amigos, estaban los dos cansados de perder, de estar a punto de rendirse para evitar caer en la tentación y para hacer caer a uno en una trampa que se estaba empezando a llenar de polvo.

Solo en ese momento dejarían las cosas al lado y dejarían de ser Atobe Keigo y Hewitt Lily, solo en ese momento dejarían de jugar. Sin importarles que la gente: Familia, amigos y desconocidos los viese bailar; sin importarles que se llevasen como el perro y el gato, aunque estuviesen lejos de ser eso.

_Los dos son inconsciente de lo que va a pasar... uno de ellos cumplirá su objetivo y el otro será el perdedor. _

_Uno sufrirá y el otro ganara, __el problema es que, los dos sufrirán por igual por distintos motivos, sufrirán, es la naturaleza. _

_El príncipe y la condesa_

_Atobe Keigo y Hewitt Lily_

_Me gusta la pareja que hacen_

Vemos como Lily y Atobe bailan otra canción, muy callados y pensativos, sin darse cuenta que eran la única pareja que bailaba mientras todo el mundo los observa.

* * *

Aquí esta el octavo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen review. La canción que sono es Jyobairo de Porno Graffiti, se las recomiendo con el video para que tengan mejor vista de la canción. 


End file.
